


Learn to Fly

by Angelxlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hellhounds, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Memory Loss, Smut, Torture, Violence, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/pseuds/Angelxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending of Season 5. Sam is in the Cage with only Lucifer. Story of how Dean became and Angel, Fell in Love and saved Sam from the Cage. Destiel all the way. Always with wings involved....Work in progress. Haven't added to it in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So I honestly have no idea where this story came from.  
> Warning that Michael will be a dick in the beginning but towards the end, he will come around. I'm not used to writing him mean. Also, violence and torture will be involved so warning for that.

Dean knew his injuries were to the point of near death but he couldn’t seem to care about the agony he felt in his entire body as he stared at the now vast emptiness where just moments earlier his brother had stood, holding the devil captive in his own head. There had been the winds and a black, empty hole and with a last look into his brother’s eyes, Sam jumped and vanished.

Dean now sat against the Impala, his mind feeling so desolate and empty along with his heart. He felt like he just wanted to die…to be in Hell with his brother. Bobby was dead…Cas was dead…everyone was gone. He wasn’t going to be able to live with himself; he wasn’t going to go on with the promise he made to Sam. There was no way he would be able to try and live normal with Lisa and Ben. 

“Where is Lucifer?” a voice suddenly hissed and Dean lifted his gaze to an angel he couldn’t quite recognize. He knew it was an angel by the hairs standing on the back on his neck but he hadn’t seen this man. Taller than Dean himself with slightly tanned skin, unruly dark hair with bright, grass green eyes below dark, angled eyebrows. Those eyes were on him and instantly, Dean felt a wave of warmth, cold and tingling pass through his body. He blinked a few times and realized then the pain he was in. He wanted to wince and cry out but he couldn’t move a muscle on his battered face. He could barely even breathe and could feel coppery blood dripping down his throat.

“What happened to you?” the angel asked again, taking a step closer and Dean could feel more tingling over his skin. He wanted to back away and defend himself but he just didn’t feel like it. After another moment, the dark haired angel closed the distance to kneel down beside Dean, his eyes like an abyss Dean could become lost in. 

“Dean?” the angel asked again and the hunter didn’t even flinch when the hand grabbed his throbbing jaw to make him stare into his eyes, “Did Lucifer do this?”

Dean just stared into those eyes that were becoming less malicious and more concerned as he seemed to examine every inch of the human’s face. Dean knew at once that this was Michael because he could feel an instant connection the moment their skin made contact. It was something he couldn’t describe…warm and pulling…alluring? 

“Dean!” the voice snapped and Dean opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them.

“Get away from him,” Castiel suddenly growled and Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had sworn Castiel was blown up.

“You better get away from me,” Michael snarled, standing back up in front of Dean to block him from the trench coated angel’s view. There was a whirl of wind and a crashing sound followed by a bright flash of light. Dean turned his blurry eyes to where he could see Michael walking away from Castiel, who was now standing there, his blue eyes seemingly glossed over. They focused on Michael and Dean saw an instant change in the angel. He straightened out and lifted his chin like the soldier Dean first knew him as.

“Castiel…you report to Heaven this instant and take your post,” Michael said, his voice like melted dark chocolate. Smooth with a hint of bitterness. 

Castiel nodded, “Yes Michael,” he said firmly before vanishing.

Michael turned back to Dean and his eyes were cold, “Where is Lucifer?” he asked again.

Dean had no idea what to even think. His head was spinning and he could feel parts of his body shutting down. He could feel his eyelids slowly dropping. He snapped back when he felt that hand on his jaw again and he knew it should hurt but he was so numb now.

Michael examined the injuries once more, realizing Dean was far too gone to even live another five minutes. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on each side of Dean’s head and closed his eyes as he sent the wave of healing powers through.

All at once, Dean felt everything clear up and he snapped his eyes open when he felt the warmth on his face. He was startled to see green eyes just inches away. They were glowing so fiercely that he knew they could brighten a dark room. He immediately remembered everything and shoved at the archangel.

Michael slowly pulled back and stood up, eyes returning to their darkness, “Where is Lucifer?”

“Back in the cage,” Dean said maliciously as he stood back up. He shook his head to clear it a bit more and turned back to the archangel in a new vessel. He froze and his stomach plummeted and mind went blank when he stared at the six appendages spread out from behind Michael. The wings were massive with creamy white feathers angled in all directions. There was a soft luminescent glow of blue around the wings like an aura as they swayed. A moment later, they curled back a little and four of them vanished from sight, leaving just two but they were still huge and they were arched in a way Dean couldn’t have imagined. He honestly thought angels would have puffy feathered wings but Michael’s were sharp and distinct and seemed like they could be dangerous…they were weapons as well as protection.

“How?” Michael asked, his voice angry but Dean could hear a slight hint of relief in it.

“What did you do to Cas?” Dean asked, feeling more pissed.

“How is Lucifer in the cage?” Michael asked again, ignoring Dean.

“What did you do to Cas?” Dean questioned again, not willing to answer until he knew what happened to the angel.

“Call it amnesia…he doesn’t remember you or any of his little humans,” Michael snapped, “Now answer me.”

Dean felt his stomach twist and he glanced over at his shoulder and was astonished to see the handprint had vanished from his arm. He ground his teeth, “Sam took over and jumped in the cage…”

“Idiotic humans. I needed to fight my brother,” Michael snarled, stepping closer but Dean didn’t back down. He took his own step forward.

“Fix Castiel,” he ordered.

“No,” Michael said, his eyes dark and wings spread wide. Dean immediately was lost staring at them again.

“What are you looking at?” Michael asked with annoyance.

“Your wings,” Dean answered automatically, tempted to feel them.

“Wings?” Michael asked, tilting his head, “You can see them?”

Dean nodded and wanted to say something witty but no words would form. He was lost staring at them.

“That is peculiar,” Michael said more to himself as he watched the way the human’s eyes glazed over.

“Where did you get that body? What happened to Adam?” Dean asked after a moment, reluctantly pulling his gaze from the wings.

“There are members of your family even you don’t know about,” Michael said quickly, “Now…I’m going to let you leave…but if I ever see you again, it’ll be the last day you see.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you just do it now?” he asked, stepping forward.

Michael set his jaw and his eyes darkened. He couldn’t kill Dean…for one, the human was his vessel whether he says no or not, the archangel couldn’t find it in himself to take him out. Two…Dean could see his wings and the only humans who were ever able to see them were important to his Father so he wouldn’t dare mess with that. After a moment, he just spread out all six of his wings to flee back up to Heaven.

Dean stared at the empty space where Michael had just been a second before and suddenly, he felt very cold and desolate again. He couldn’t even lose himself in the pain of his injuries because the stupid angel took that away from him.

“What happened?” Bobby’s voice suddenly cut in.

Dean whirled around and felt a wave of relief wash over him to see his father-figure standing there, fixing his hat as he stared at the emptiness, “You’re alive?” Dean asked, knowing Michael had most likely did that.

“Well yeah ya idjit…where’s the featherbrains?” Bobby asked, staring around.

Dean frowned and shook his head, “Sam got control…he’s in the cage with Lucifer,” he said solemnly.

There was a long moment of silence as the hunters absorbed the information. After that, not another word was spoken as they hopped into the car to drive away.

. . .One Month Later. . .

Dean stopped the Impala in front of Lisa and Ben’s home. He wanted nothing more than to go with his promise to Sam and try to live a normal life but he just couldn’t find it in him to do so. Instead, he took a deep breath and moved the car back to drive as he moved forward to go to the hunt.

Dean stood still in the motel room as he stared blankly at the two beds. Even though there were rooms with one single bed, Dean would only get two in hopes that Sam would come back. After a few minutes, he moved forward to sit on one of the beds. He felt a stab in his heart as he pulled Sam’s laptop out of his bag. He swallowed back the urge to cry as he opened it up to the main screen. Sam’s desktop background was a picture of an Impala. It wasn’t baby because they never just took pictures and uploaded them onto the computer. It was an exact replica of it though and Dean smiled slightly at the idea of Sam looking at it every time he researched.

Dean felt the twisting of loneliness in his gut again so he closed the computer and pulled out some whiskey. He took a huge swig before staring up, “Dear Castiel…” he started, not knowing why he was going to try. He had tried a few times already with no reply but this was a more gentle approach, “Hey…I really need some angelic assistance,” he said, hoping soldier Cas would come for that.

Dean waited a few minutes as he swallowed down mouthfuls of the burning, numbing alcohol. He stopped when he felt the familiar sensation of an angel in the room. He darted his eyes around only to find nobody there…at least nobody visible. He sighed, “Cas, I know you’re here. I can sense you.”

Dean nearly jumped in the air when he heard Castiel’s familiar voice speak, “How may I assist you?”

He turned his attention to the blue orbs that held so much defiance and pride in them. Castiel was just like Dean remembered seeing for the first time. It hurt him to know he lost someone who was like family to him…yet he also felt relief to know Castiel wasn’t aching from the pain and loss he had endured.

“Cas,” Dean breathed after a moment. He had never known seeing the angel could make him feel so much better.

“Why do you call me by that name?” Castiel asked, “My name is Castiel.”

Dean felt his stomach twist and he sighed, staring down, “You need to remember, Cas,” he said, “Please…I know you can do it.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked, tilting his head just like Dean remembered. 

“Michael took away all of your memories…come on, you should realize this. What do you remember exactly?” Dean asked, standing up. He wanted Cas back.

Castiel stood straight and stiff as a board as Dean closed the distance between them. Castiel just stared at the unusually bright and glorious soul. He felt drawn to this soul for a reason he couldn’t explain. He felt as though he knew him. He knew this man was named Dean Winchester and he was the vessel of Michael. He was also Castiel’s charge.

“You smell of alcoholic beverages,” Castiel pointed out, catching the whiff of it, “I believe you are intoxicated.”

Dean placed the bottle down on the end table before sitting on the bed and running his hands through his hair, something he had been doing a lot since Sam jumped into the cage.

“How may I assist?” Castiel asked again, watching Dean with interest and the tug on his grace that lured him closer.

Dean took a deep breath before turning to the wondrous blue eyes, “Please Cas…please just remember. We were friends…we stopped the Apocalypse from happening. You can’t say you don’t remember any of that.”

“My apologies, Dean but I do not recall such events,” Castiel said, still standing stiflly.

“Then why did you come here when I called?” Dean asked, staring up at him.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, “You are the vessel of Michael and you are my charge,” he said firmly, “I am to assist you when needed.”

Dean ground his teeth and stood up, stepping closer to the angel, “Listen Cas…you fought against Heaven and Hell for what you thought was right. You fell from Heaven and fought to protect this planet. You can’t say you don’t remember any of that.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened and for a moment, Dean thought he broke through but he was suddenly shoved against the wall, Castiel standing too close as he growled into Dean’s face, “I would never disobey Heaven and my orders. I know that the apocalypse was averted by you and your brother but I had no part in that.”

Dean took a deep breath as he tried to move but he was feeling more pissed than anything. He shoved at Castiel but the angel didn’t move…just stood there like a brick wall.

Dean was about to speak again but he was rendered speechless as his eyes set on the two wings stretched out behind Castiel, arched up but expanding to reach almost from wall to wall of the motel room. The feathers were angled and twitching but colored like nothing Dean had seen before. They seemed like a bright white with vibrant yet soft blue smoke whirling through each feather and swirling into the air with the movements. He was literally shocked by their absolute beauty and he realized then that the blue of Castiel’s eyes seemed to have the same smoky blue that surrounded the wings. He remembered seeing the shadows of Castiel’s wings but he never expected to see their true form and he really never expected them to be so perfect in every way he could imagine.

Castiel pulled away slowly, backing up to inspect the way Dean was staring at him.

Dean took a deep breath, blinking a few times and balling his hands into fists to avoid the temptation to feel those wings. He let out the breath with a whistle, “Wow,” he said, voice soft, “Your wings…just…wow.”

Castiel tilted his head further, all anger lost as he knit his eyebrows, “How can you see them?” he asked, glancing around for perhaps a way they could be shadowed onto the walls.

“No idea but…” Dean couldn’t say another word.

Castiel felt his grace tugging towards Dean some more and he honestly was astonished to know the human could see his wings. That was something no ordinary human could do…he couldn’t recall events like that happening to anyone but special prophets many, many years ago. Dean Winchester was not a prophet of the Lord. He took a step back before flying up to Heaven.

Dean cursed himself for becoming a blubbering mess at the sight of Castiel’s wings. He felt like such an idiot but he couldn’t help it. Even now, he couldn’t stop thinking about their glory.

“Hello Dean!” another voice piped in and Dean nearly hit the wall in shock. He spun around, eyes widened as he stared at the angel he had thought he would never lay eyes on again. He took a deep breath in confusion, “Gabriel?” he asked.

Gabriel smirked, his amber gold eyes lit with joy no other angel had managed to have, “That’s my name,” he said.


	2. Deals

Dean just stared in shock at Gabriel’s wings. He had no idea why but he felt a growing obsession of them brewing. Gabriel had six wings just like Michael but they were different somehow. They weren’t held as high or dangerously angled and Michael’s had been. They were vibrant white like Castiel’s but had a soft, golden glow aura to them, shading some brightness of the white. All in all, they were beautiful but not as absolutely breathtaking that Castiel’s had been.

“Where’s Cassie?” Gabriel asked, stepping forward and throwing himself down on the spare bed. He closed in four of his wings in the process, leaving just two out.

Dean took a deep breath then sat down on his bed, staring at the wings again and the way they seemed more casual as they sprawled over the bed. Like Gabriel was much more comfortable with his environment than the other angels.

“How are you alive?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“Oh…not entirely sure. I just woke up in a field somewhere,” Gabriel said, shrugging, “I sensed Castiel here so I decided to pop in. Where is Sam?” he glanced around the room.

Dean frowned and stared down, “How long have you been topside exactly?”

“A few days,” Gabriel answered, “Why?”

“Sam is in the cage with Lucifer,” Dean said slowly.

Gabriel sat up, eyes wide, “What?” he asked, “How on Earth…nevermind, I don’t know why I’m asking. You two knuckleheads are capable of everything.”

Dean just nodded then proceeded to tell Gabriel everything that happened since his death, leading all the way up to Michael taking away Castiel’s memories to where they were now.

“Wow,” Gabriel said, staring up, “That was a low blow, Michael.”

Dean hated the fear that radiated through him when Michael appeared in the room. He instantly stood up though to prove he wasn’t afraid despite the way Michael seemed to glower darkly at him.

Dean was startled when Gabriel was suddenly in front of him, white and golden wings blocking Dean’s view.

“Gabriel,” Michael said, his tone instantly become soft, “Brother.”

“Don’t ‘brother’ me,” Gabriel growled, “How could you do that to Castiel?”

“I needed him back,” Michael said, “he is an angel and he serves Heaven, not Dean.”

“Father has brought him back more times than you can imagine,” Gabriel defended, “You know He did that because Castiel was right. How could you just destroy him like that?”

“Castiel will remember everything if he wants to,” Michael snapped.

Gabriel ground his teeth, “Looks like your prized fight was avoided? What do you think about that?”

“Gabriel, not now,” Michael said, shaking his head, “I’m trying to set things right in Heaven. I could use your help.”

“No,” Gabriel said, lifting his wings defiantly, “I do not serve you.”

“I’ve missed you, Gabriel,” Michael said after a moment, “When I heard what Lucifer did…”

“Just stop,” Gabriel said, holding up a hand.

Michael gave him a solemn look before disappearing. Gabriel turned back to Dean, “What is different about you?” he asked, noticing how Dean’s soul just seemed off.

“I can see your wings,” Dean said, not bothering to bring up the conversation he just heard.

Gabriel paused and for once, Dean saw complete and utter shock in those eyes, “Like…the shadows?”

“No…like I can actually see them…yours are like white and gold,” Dean said, knowing it wasn’t even close to a good description but it was enough.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, “When did this start?” he asked.

Dean took a deep breath, “Um…after Michael healed me,” he said, trying to remember.

Gabriel stood there for a moment, searching Dean’s soul with his gaze, picking up on the subtle hints of something grace-like within. Dean was no longer just an ordinary human…Gabriel wasn’t sure what he was now. He took a deep breath, “Well…I have things I need to tend to.”

“Wait,” Dean said quickly. Gabriel turned to him with a questioning look.

“Is there anything you can do to help Sam?” Dean asked, his eyes hopeful.

Gabriel shook his head slightly, “I wish there was,” he said, “but I am not strong enough.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, his stomach twisting guiltily as Gabriel vanished.

. . .One Month Later. . .

Dean winced as he felt his body slam into the wall, wood breaking around him with rusted nails piercing into his back. His head spun as his vision blackened from the immense pain he was feeling.

“Oh Dean,” the demon said, stepping into the light.

Dean gasped and winced as he felt more sharp pain radiating down his spine and through his shoulders. It felt like his bones were burning through his skin. He blinked a few times then made a sound of disgust as he noticed exactly what the demon looked like.

Dean felt immediate fear trickle through him as he stared at the disgusting, vile, repulsive creature in a meat suit standing before him. This demon was one ugly sonofabitch with eyes that were red as blood, skin tattered and cut and scarred so badly you could barely see the color of his flesh. His mouth was twisted into a vicious smirk, revealing a set of sharp, pointed teeth like a vampire only more gross. Beneath the vessel it wore, Dean could see the nasty darkness that made up the ‘soul’. He wanted to throw up at how truly sickening this demon was. He couldn’t even tell which vessel it was.

“You are so ugly,” Dean spat, “I can’t even look at you.”

The demon raised an eyebrow and Dean took a deep breath before trying to focus on the outside appearance so he could know who he was dealing with. He had just walked into this cabin and was thrown into the wall before he could get a look. He knew demonic activity was going on, though. That much was clear.

Once he was able to focus on what the vessel looked like, his stomach twisted to see the familiar face and hear the smug accent, “You don’t look so great yourself,” Crowley said as he leaned down towards Dean.

Dean tried to move or fight back or something but he honestly couldn’t move. All he could feel was excruciating agony vibrating his shoulders and spine and ribs. He sucked in a breath and winced as another wave of fiery hot pain spread through his bones. He panted and turned to Crowley, “What are you doing to me?” he asked.

Crowley seemed honestly surprised as he took a step back, “I’m not doing anything,” he said, “Perhaps I threw you a bit too hard.”

“Go to Hell,” Dean spat angrily.

“Oh but that place has gotten so boring,” Crowley said, walking around Dean.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, wincing again from another wave of pain. He could feel something cracking and shifting in his bones and he couldn’t help the scream that escaped him.

Crowley paused to watch Dean for a moment, noticing the way his soul was flickering with something foreign, “I heard from a little birdie that you are somewhat very important to the angels again.”

Dean panted as the wave of pain stopped for a moment, “Yeah, I’m still Michael’s true vessel.”

“Not that,” Crowley said, shaking his head and stepping in front of Dean again, “it’s about your soul,” he said, “It’s…very valuable and powerful at the moment.”

“I’m not making a damn deal with you,” Dean growled angrily, clenching his fists as much as he could.

“Not even for Bobby?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow, “I still own his soul, you know.”

“You let him go,” Dean growled, stopping to cry out as another wave of pain shot through him. He could feel his jacket heavy and sticky against his skin, drenched in blood. It felt like he just got sprayed in the back with a hose.

“No,” Crowley said, “Now if you want to talk a trade…” he paused as he glanced at Dean’s soul again, watching as a blue-white light began to flicker into it, rushing up. Dean’s eyes flashed with piercing white for a moment.

“What on Earth is going on with that soul?” Crowley asked, taking a step back as he felt a familiar sensation of angelic presence. He knew at once a powerful angel was arriving so he took off in a flash.

Dean gasped as his breath came back to him. The pain in his back disappeared immediately as well as the rest of it through his body. He took a deep breath before standing up. He instantly moved his hands to feel his back but everything seemed fine. He shrugged and glanced around when he felt the air of wings.

“Hello Dean,” Michael said smoothly, standing in front of the hunter. He wasn’t sure what was happening with the human but he assumed it had to do with being his vessel.

“Thought if I saw you again, I’d be dead,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Mind your tone,” Michael said firmly, “I am here to offer you a deal.”

Dean sighed, “What is up with all of the deals? I mean, I know I’m sexy and all but seriously?”

Michael just stared at him, “I want you to say ‘yes’,” he said flatly.

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head as he grabbed his stuff, “Listen…I didn’t say yes before and I’m not going to now.”

“I will raise Sam’s soul from the cage,” Michael said, “and heal Castiel’s mind.”

Dean paused at the mention of Sam. He turned around, staring at Michael, “Lucifer is possessing Sam…you raise him, you’re bringing Lucifer back. Why would I offer myself up for you to re-start the Apocalypse?”

“When the door to the cage closed, Lucifer was torn from Sam, therefore, they are two separate entities. I can raise Sam’s soul without bringing out Lucifer,” Michael said calmly.

Dean took a deep breath, “How do I know you won’t use me to fight Lucifer anyways?”

“Lucifer is back in the cage…what reasons would I have to fight him? I can always wait for him to rise in another couple centuries,” Michael said, “I can promise you I am not going to bring Lucifer out to fight.”

“Then why the Hell do you care about pulling Sam out? What is the point of using me as a vessel if it’s not for your own personal reason?” Dean asked, not willing to believe it.

“I want to be sure Lucifer cannot be risen for a long time,” Michael explained, “and to seal up the cage properly, I would need the strength of my true vessel. I will not lie to you, Dean. I am speaking the truth.”

“And you just expect me to believe you?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows, “Not going to happen, buddy.”

“Not even to get Sam back as healed as he was before jumping in?” Michael asked.

Dean felt his heart clench at the idea of having Sam back. He took a deep breath, allowing his mind to think about it.

. . .

“Castiel!” Gabriel said cheerfully as he appeared beside the younger angel.

Castiel shot up from the bench where he was sitting and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes, “G-Gabriel?” he asked, “You’re alive?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the angel, “You really don’t remember anything, do you? Honestly, Michael can be such an insensitive prick.”

Castiel widened his eyes, “Gabriel…you cannot speak like that.”

“I can do whatever I want,” Gabriel said, shrugging, “Now…I know how you can get back your memories.”

Castiel tilted his head, “Why does everyone speak to me about these memories?”

“You know of the prophet, Chuck right?” Gabriel asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“Of course,” Castiel replied easily.

“Then let’s go see him. He’s been writing everything that has happened for…hell, for many years now. You can read his stuff and you’ll know,” Gabriel said, grabbing onto the trench coat of the blue eyed angel.

Castiel stood firmly, “Gabriel…I must inform our brothers about seeing you.”

Gabriel sighed, “They already know. Lucifer killed me. Come on,” he dragged Castiel’s arm more and spread his wings. After a moment, Castiel spread his own wings to follow.

Gabriel arrived in the home of the prophet and paused when he noticed how empty it appeared. It was almost as if nobody had been there in a while.

“Where is he?” Castiel asked, gazing around the room.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said, scanning the counters. He smiled when his eyes landed on the shelf of books. He quickly glanced at them and was glad to know they were in order. He lifted up the book written about Dean being pulled out of Hell. He handed it over to the blue eyed angel, “Read this and the rest of the books down that shelf,” Gabriel said before flopping down on the couch.

Castiel just stared at the book, “Supernatural? This looks like a fictional novel.”

“Just read it,” Gabriel urged as he lifted a remote.

Castiel just shook his head as he began to read what he was told. He felt his grace twist a little as he read about he, himself being the one to raise Dean from Perdition. He was sure he would remember that. 

It only took about ten minutes for Castiel to catch fully up on the books. The only ones he hadn’t read were a few but he wasn’t surprised to see the written printed copies lying on the desk. He lifted them and was done within moments. He took a deep breath as all of the information absorbed into his mind, reaching into his grace and within seconds, he remembered everything. 

“So?” Gabriel asked walking over and munching on a candy bar.

“I remember it all,” Castiel said, feeling suddenly guilty for not knowing. Dean had tried to explain it to him but he was just stupid, “Do you know where Dean is?”

“Last I saw of him was in Texas…Copperas Co-“ he was cut off as Castiel vanished.

Gabriel sighed, “You’re welcome,” he shouted to the space where Castiel had been standing. He just shook his head and followed Castiel. He was bored and there was nothing else to do.

. . .

Dean didn’t know how long he was silent but Michael was still in the darkened room with him, glancing around the room contemplatively, “Was there a demon in here recently?” he asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah,” he said, “So…if I say yes you mean it that you will bring Sam back – alone – restore Castiel and you won’t re-start the apocalypse?”

Michael nodded, “and I will leave you to yourself once my mission of restoring the cage is complete.”

“How long should all of this take?” Dean asked, wondering what he was thinking. Cas was going to kill him.

“No more than two months,” Michael replied.

“Why two months?” Dean prodded.

“To reseal a few of the locks on the cage, I need a Lunar Eclipse,” Michael said firmly.

Dean took a deep breath, knowing he was probably making the wrong decision but the thought of having Sam back was too tempting, “Then yes,” he said, “You have my permission.”

“Dean no!” Castiel shouted.

Dean jumped and turned his attention to where Castiel was storming over, his eyes fierce and expression filled with rage. For a moment, Dean remembered the alley where he got his ass kicked, “Cas?” he asked, wide eyed.

“I remember everything,” Castiel said, closing the space.

“You are too late, Castiel,” Michael said as he turned from the angel to Dean, who was now looking afraid. Michael let out a slight smile as he felt the invitation open. He began to walk towards Dean.

Dean gave Castiel and apologetic look and began to brace himself.


	3. Pain

. . .

Chapter 3: Pain:

. . .

Castiel instantly moved forward, wanting to protect Dean but the hunter held up a hand. 

“I need to get Sam out,” Dean said, flinching when Michael walked closer.

Castiel heard the words clearly. Dean had given Michael consent and there was honestly nothing he could do to stop him now, “Wait,” Castiel said, staring at Dean with the intensity that made the hunter was to shiver, “What is going on with your soul?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but there was a sudden bright white light. He whipped his head around to see Michael closing his eyes and spreading his wings. Dean literally watched as what looked like tendrils of pure light reached out to him and he realized this was it. He stiffened and closed his eyes, waiting to be taken over. 

Michael hissed out in pain when he felt his grace touch Dean. He couldn’t begin to comprehend what he just felt. It was like his grace was zapped and tossed – shoved – back into his previous vessel. He stared with wide eyes at Dean, whose soul seemed to be swirling with an inhuman light from being touched by Michael. 

“Well?” Dean asked, peering out of one eye.

“This cannot be happening,” Michael said, wide eyed as he tried to figure out exactly what went wrong.

“What happened?” Castiel asked, taking a step towards Dean.

“I was rejected,” Michael said, eyes dazing off at Dean’s soul again, “That shouldn’t have happened.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “My body rejected you? Nice,” he said, “Maybe it’s a sign.”

“It is almost as if another angel has laid their grace inside you,” Michael said, eyes narrowing at Castiel, “What did you do?”

Castiel glared at him, “Why would I tell you anything?” he asked, “You should leave right now.”

Michael took a deep breath, debating on rattling Castiel’s mind again but decided against it. Instead, he gazed at Dean, into his soul that was twisting with what appeared to be grace. It was almost as though Dean were already being possessed by an angel.

“Can you stop staring?” Dean asked, feeling uncomfortable.

“Have you ever had a sexual encounter with an angel?” Michael asked curiously, “As in…a real angel, not that abomination, Anna.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows and let out a laugh, “Wow…way to be forward about it.”

“Michael…leave now,” Castiel growled, standing beside Dean, who was just shaking head in amusement.

“You know what I can do with a simple touch, Castiel. Why would you try and risk your life for him?” Michael said flatly to the other angel. He stared at Castiel for a moment then smiled lightly, “You love him…a human.”

“Oh yeah, because that can happen,” Dean laughed at the archangel. He turned to Castiel, waiting for something but he felt a twist in his stomach to see the angel just staring defiantly at Michael.

“I was always curious to why you risked so much,” Michael went on, “I had thought you just wanted to save humanity…though I see now I was wrong – well, partially – you did want to save humans but you wanted to do it for Dean.”

“Are you done babbling?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling very wary and somewhat uncomfortable to where this was going, “You are insane.”

“Am I?” Michael asked, taking a step back. Dean watched his wings swaying from side to side. They then pointed in Castiel’s direction, “Ask Castiel.”

“I’m not asking him anything. I’m not your vessel anymore so you should get out of my life,” Dean snapped.

“What is the point of keeping you alive if you aren’t of any importance to me now?” Michael said, trying to sound threatening but Dean could see right through it.

“Apparently, I can see your wings and that makes it reason enough from what I can tell,” Dean said simply.

Michael just stared at him blankly before spreading his wings to disappear.

Dean smirked for a moment but it faltered as a wave of excruciating agony poured through his veins, directing into his back. He couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him as his knees buckled and he fell flat onto the cold, hard floor.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, running to him and leaning down to lift the hunter.

Dean cried out again, this time his throat constricting with a scream as the most intense pain he’d ever experienced pulsed through all of his bones like hot irons. He jerked and writhed in Castiel’s arms, clinging onto him as tightly as he could, hoping – praying – that the angel could take away his pain.

Castiel had no idea what to do as Dean curled up into his arms, pressing his face into his shoulder as he growled screams. His body was jerking and back arching as he clenched onto Castiel tight enough the angel knew he would get bruises if he were human.

Michael stopped and eyed the situation with utter shock as Dean’s soul began to be covered by a white-blue light of grace. He winced when he heard the cracks of bones breaking echoing through the room.

Gabriel was there a moment later, eyes wide as he watched Dean screaming and sobbing. 

“What is going on?” Gabriel asked, eyeing Michael, “What did you do!”

Michael turned to him, “All I did was try and use him as a vessel but I was rejected and now this is happening. I didn’t do anything.”

“Please,” Dean cried, clenching his hands into Castiel’s wings as all of his muscles tightened. 

“What is it, Dean. What hurts?” Castiel asked, running hands through Dean’s hair before pulling his face up to look into his eyes. Dean winced but let his eyes open just barely and Castiel felt his grace clench to see a white glow shining from the green. 

“B-back,” Dean ground out through another wave of pain. He could feel his shoulder blades cracking as well as his ribs and spine. He screamed in agony once more, hating that he couldn’t hold it back but this pain was worse than anything he had ever experienced on the rack.

Castiel darted frantic eyes to Gabriel as he tried to remove Dean’s jacket. The moment his hands pressed on the fabric, Dean jerked and tried to pull away, muscles convulsing.

“Dean, I need to take off the jacket,” Castiel said, trying to soothe him but Dean just sobbed and shook his head, “It hurts so bad.”

Gabriel took a step over and noticed the light brown of the jacket becoming darkened and drenched with blood. He gave Castiel a look before kneeling beside them. Castiel held Dean’s arms up so Gabriel could pull them through the sleeves. It was hard and there were a lot of cries of pain but Gabriel managed to pull it off. He winced as the blood soaked clothing peeled off of the shirt beneath. 

The green shirt beneath was also soaked in blood and Gabriel gave Castiel a look so the younger angel pulled Dean tightly into his arms while Gabriel cut the back of the shirt right off of the hunter. He gasped and jumped back at the sight.

Castiel stared with wide eyes at the skin, which was split wide open just along Dean’s upper back. Two slits poured out blood with mixed blue fluid that streamed down Dean’s back and onto the floor like waterfalls. They were in the exact placement of where wings would form. 

There was a loud, echoing crack and crunching sound followed by Dean’s wail of agony and the three angels in the room stared in bewilderment as bones began to press through the slits. They were barely out and covered in red and blue over the white.

“Wings,” Michael said, his voice filled with confusion as he debated leaving them to it or staying. He had never witnessed a human grow wings before. He decided to stay and immediately walked over.

Castiel let out a growl and pulled Dean closer. There was another shudder and scream from Dean but the sound died out and Castiel felt fear when Dean slumped limply in his arms.

“Why is he growing wings?” Castiel asked, staring up at the two Archangels.

Gabriel knelt down beside them to touch the rapidly growing bones, “I have no idea,” he said slowly, inspecting how thick the arch was, “But from what I can tell, they are going to be massive wings.”

Michael felt some instinct inside of him telling him to protect Dean more than ever. Something like this could only be done by his Father, “You should bring him to a clean environment,” he said.

Castiel glared at him, “How do you suppose I do that? Just fly with him like this?”

Michael nodded, “Yes,” he said, “He is unconscious. It shouldn’t hurt.”

Gabriel and Michael exchanged looks, knowing this was something they should discuss. As much as Gabriel thought Michael was a complete dick, he knew that whatever was happening was serious.

“Cas…just bring him somewhere safe,” Gabriel said, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded before lifting Dean up as gently as possible. The then took off to the only place he could think of. Safe with Bobby.

Gabriel turned to Michael, “What on Earth is going on?” he asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” Michael answered. It was silent for a moment before Gabriel spoke.

“This has happened before,” Gabriel said, “Remember.”

Michael lifted his gaze, “Yes,” he said, “I do recall that. It was different though.”

“Not entirely. He was changed because he had an important task to do,” Gabriel said, “That was all the information we were given.”

“You were not even around, Gabriel,” Michael said, his tone accusatory.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t pay attention to the angel news channel,” Gabriel said.

“Why did you leave for so long?” Michael asked but he stopped, realizing he didn’t want to go down that road quite yet.

“Have you even tried to speak with Joshua yet?” Gabriel questioned curiously.

Michael shook his head, “No. I had assumed he would come to me if there was something I needed to know.”

“You go and talk to Joshua. I’ll go and look for Damian,” Gabriel said, spreading his wings.

“You are the messenger, shouldn’t you be talking to Joshua?” Michael asked, staring at his brother.

“and Raphael is the healer but I don’t see him doing anything but blowing up angels,” Gabriel snapped, “Now go.”

“You cannot order me around,” Michael said darkly, arching his wings up high.

“Stop trying to show off,” Gabriel said, “You know I’m really good at tracking down other angels.”

Michael gave a simple nod before taking off to the Garden. Gabriel closed his eyes as he began to try and pinpoint the unique grace of Damian.

. . .

Gabriel groaned as he landed at Bobby’s house. He let his body flop onto the couch, startling the elder hunter, who jumped up with a weapon.

“Gabriel?” Bobby asked with confusion, suddenly at loss for what to use.

Gabriel smirked and he laid there, his wings sore and throbbing from flying around, “Don’t bother. You don’t have an archangel blade and I’m not here to do anything but rest and talk to Cassie.”

Bobby shifted awkwardly before placing the gun down and sitting back in his chair. He glanced over, still trying to get over the fact that it wasn’t the Trickster.

“Go on, ask,” Gabriel said, eyes still closed.

“What is going on with Dean? Why is he growing wings?” Bobby asked immediately, “I can’t see them but Cas came bursting through here with an unconscious Dean.”

“I’m not fully sure on why he is growing his feathers but I can say that makes him important,” Gabriel said tiredly as he still tried to find the unique grace. He hoped to get the word around enough so maybe another angel could find Damian.

“But why?” Bobby asked, sipping from his drink, “Cas hasn’t said a damn word to me. He hasn’t even moved a foot from Dean’s bedside.”

Gabriel sighed, “Just let me rest for a moment in silence.”

“You’re in my damn house, ya’ idjit,” Bobby snapped.

Gabriel chuckled as he let his wings stretch out across the back of the couch and over the coffee table, knocking over the papers and cups in the process. The bones cracked and muscles were sore from overuse.

Bobby huffed out in annoyance as he stood up and left the room to check on Dean.

Gabriel smirked and sighed as he finally got some peace. He groaned when he sensed Castiel enter the room. With a weary sigh, Gabriel sat up and stared at the other angel. Castiel looked like a wreck, his grace practically flickering with his distress.

“Where have you been?” Castiel asked, noting how Gabriel looked completely exhausted, his wings all ruffled.

“I’ve been looking for Damian,” Gabriel said, “Wow is that angel a hard one to find.”

“Damian?” Castiel asked with a head tilt, “Do I know him?”

“You should,” Gabriel said, moving a little so he could groom his wings, “He was the hunter back in 1204 who was given the powers of an angel overnight.”

Castiel lifted his eyebrows as he remembered, “How did I forget that?” he wondered.

Gabriel shrugged, “I almost did. Nobody has really heard from him since he banished that horde of demons. I’ve been searching all day.”

“You think he will know anything about this?” Castiel asked hopefully.

Gabriel stood up and stretched his aching wings, “Well, he will definitely know what it’s like.”

Castiel nodded, “Dean’s wings are growing very fast. The bones are almost fully formed.”

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows as he began to walk to the room where he could sense Dean. Castiel followed close behind.

“Wow,” Gabriel said as he gazed around the panic room, “Nifty little place.”

“I figured Dean would be safe in here since no demons can get in,” Castiel said, “Of course I added in the nice bed.”

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows as he stared at the big bed in the middle of the room where Dean was lying on his stomach with no shirt on. He could see the bones reaching from his shoulder blades and out either side of him. The arch was very defined as it hung off the edge of the bed. The bone that extended upwards from there reached across the entire room before the more thin bones stretched out even wider, some even reaching up the wall from where they didn’t fit.

“He is going to have a hell of a time with these,” Gabriel said, examining as muscles began to form from where the bones started. He wondered if touching the wings with his grace would help them grow faster.

“They are really big, Gabriel,” Castiel said, staring around the room.

“I don’t see anything,” Bobby said, “But I’m not an angel here.”

“Yeah…you should probably stay out of this room until Dean wakes because you might step on them and that would hurt…especially in the state they are in at the moment,” Gabriel said, “You are like an inch from stepping on a bone right now.”

Bobby froze, “I’ll be right out here,” he said, pointing in the other direction. He was in the process of setting up a desk space just outside the panic room.

Gabriel nodded and turned back to see the muscles forming faster, “He will probably wake up…this part will be extremely painful.”

Castiel immediately stiffened, “Again? I-I don’t know what to do when he wakes.”

“Did he wake up a lot already?” Gabriel asked, gently touching one of the bones. He could feel the grace flowing through it.

“Yes…a-a few times. I couldn’t do anything before he passed out again,” Castiel said, “I want to help but I don’t know what to do.”

“You got two Archangels helping, no need to worry,” Gabriel said, waving a hand.

“Two?” Castiel asked, “Are you talking about Michael?”

Gabriel nodded, “If this is anything like Damian, then it has to do with Father’s wishes.”

Castiel seemed to accept that knowing Michael would do anything to appease their Father.


	4. Working Together

. . .

Chapter 4: Working Together:

. . .

Castiel jumped up from where he was sitting when he heard Dean start to whimper. He darted his eyes over to see Gabriel stand up and walk over. 

Gabriel inspected the wings again, watching as the muscles were now starting to cover almost all of the bone and they were pretty huge. He had never seen wings quite like them. Dean’s eyes popped open, still shining with white light. 

Castiel was over in a flash, grabbing onto Dean’s hand just as the hunter began to writhe and ground out cries of pain. He jumped up the moment he sensed more angels. He turned to see Michael standing there with Raphael.

Castiel growled out in Raphael’s direction, “What is he doing here?”

“Mind your tone,” Raphael said flatly, “I’m here to help.”

Gabriel stood up, relieved to see the Healer standing in the room. He swiftly grabbed onto Castiel to hold him still as Michael and Raphael walked over to Dean, who was now trying to scramble away at the sight of them.

“Don’t touch him,” Castiel growled again but the other angels ignored him.

“Raphael is the best healer we have,” Gabriel said slowly, easily holding Castiel still.

Raphael immediately sat on the bed beside Dean. He placed one hand on the hunter’s lower back to hold him down while he took his other hand to gently touch the forming muscles.

Castiel watched intently as Dean struggled and cursed at the archangel but Raphael closed his eyes as he placed a hand on the back Dean’s head. A soft light radiated from Raphael’s palm, reaching into Dean’s head before slowly flowing through all of his bones, ending with a sweep of light over the muscles. Dean fell silent and limp a moment later.

“How does it look?” Michael asked, standing by a table near the door.

“It’s good you called me here,” Raphael said slowly, “They were not growing properly.”

“What did you do?” Castiel asked, calming down enough for Gabriel to let go.

“I cleansed them,” Raphael said, “The process should move faster now and he should stay unconscious until they are fully formed.”

Castiel stared at him for a moment, “Thank you,” he grit out before taking the spot beside Dean.

Raphael stood up and turned to Gabriel, “It is so good to see you, brother.”

Gabriel just nodded, knowing Raphael was the first one to kill Castiel but he couldn’t blame him entirely. Castiel did interfere with the prophet and it was Raphael’s job to protect Chuck. Gabriel just didn’t find fascination in killing each other.

“I spoke with Joshua,” Michael said as he scanned the room.

“Anything?” Gabriel asked, leaning against the wall with a lollipop.

“All I was told was that Dean can save his brother and reseal the cage,” Michael said slowly.

“That explains it,” Gabriel said, nodding, “Sounds poetic.”

Castiel’s eyes lit, “Dean can save Sam?” he asked, “But Sam is in the cage.”

“Yes,” Michael said, staring at a book on the table. He lifted it up.

“But Lucifer is in there. Lucifer will kill Dean for even trying,” Castiel said worriedly.

“We will figure it out,” Michael said, opening the pages that were filled with information on demons. He knew it all but it was interesting to see the human written perspective.

“How would he even get in there?” Castiel asked again, “Unless…”

“He will travel through Hell to reach the cage from there,” Michael said, closing the book and placing it back down. He turned his eyes to the distressed angel.

“How can he go through Hell? We had many angels go there just to get Dean out,” Castiel said, “That was difficult for us and he wasn’t even as deep as the cage.”

“Well, having us with him will make it fairly easy,” Michael said simply before turning back to the wings which were in fact growing faster.

“You are going into Hell?” Castiel asked with disbelief.

Michael nodded, “I don’t mind destroying some demons,” he said simply.

“Me neither,” Gabriel added, “Ah, lovely vacations to Hell…it’s been a while. Or…do you have the rings?”

Castiel frowned, “I searched but could only find three. Death’s ring is missing,” he said.

Gabriel smirked, “Ah, figures. Death is a sneaky one.”

“How long should it take for his wings to fully form?” Castiel wondered out loud.

“I would say about another twenty hours,” Raphael noted, “as long as they stay clean.”

It was silent for a moment before Michael and Raphael both fled the room. Gabriel stared around the nifty little panic room before becoming bored, “Well, I don’t understand how people can just sit around like this. I’ll be back.”

Castiel nodded as Gabriel walked out of the room.

“How is he?” Bobby asked just as Gabriel hopped up the stairs.

“Oh, he’s fine. Should sleep through the rest of the process,” Gabriel said simply as he walked past the hunter to look through the cabinets.

“What are you doing?” Bobby questioned as he watched the archangel roam.

“You have nothing to eat in here,” Gabriel said as he stared at the canned food. He opened the fridge and arched and eyebrow as he pulled out a jar of red stuff. He opened it and sniffed it, “Should I ask where you obtained lion’s blood?”

Bobby shook his head and Gabriel smirked with amusement as he placed the jar back in the fridge. He then walked back into the living room area and sighed as he sat on the old couch. 

It was silent while Gabriel flicked through channels on the old TV, “No HBO or Starz or anything?” he asked.

Bobby just shook his head as he sipped at his whiskey.

Gabriel sighed loudly, causing the hunter to look up.

“Well get out of my house if you’re gonna’ whine like a little bitch,” Bobby snapped, causing Gabriel to chuckle.

“That’s what I like about you hunters…such spark,” Gabriel mused as he snapped his fingers to create a huge, flat screen TV that had all the movie channels. He leaned back, feet reaching out on the coffee table as he munched on a Twix.

. . .Thirty Minutes Later. . .

Bobby ground his teeth as he listened to Gabriel laugh on the couch as he watched some ridiculous movie. 

“You should relax for an hour,” Gabriel noted at the stressed out hunter.

“I have work to do,” Bobby murmured. 

“Oh you mean that group of demons next town over that you’ve been poking around for. Already taken care of,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

Bobby lifted his gaze, “Seriously?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah…they got in my way.”

Bobby huffed out as he closed the book he was looking through.

“Yes, it was one of the bigger guys. Remember the seven deadly sins you took out,” Gabriel said, crunching on a piece of caramel corn.

“Yeah,” Bobby said.

“Well…there are new guys around now. A whole lot of em,” Gabriel said, “Though only gluttony and his crew were here.”

Bobby lifted his eyebrows, “Balls,” he muttered, hating the damn sins.

“Watch this movie,” Gabriel said, patting the seat beside him.

“I ain’t watchin’ any stupid movie with you,” Bobby mumbled.

“It’s Bruce Almighty,” Gabriel said with amusement, “ I think Morgan Freeman was a very interesting choice. Though Jim Carrey makes a hilarious one. “

Bobby just stared at him, “I have no idea what you’re even talking about,” he muttered.

“You’ve never seen this?” Gabriel asked with disbelief.

Bobby just sighed before refilling his glass. It was silent for a moment before Gabriel started laughing again.

Gabriel paused when he felt the sensation of another angel calling for him. He listened closely before flying out of the room to meet up with the young angel by the name of Samandriel. He ended up outside of a diner in the outskirts of Atlanta. 

“Hey Samandriel,” Gabriel said with a smile, “Nice vessel…Alfie,” he smirked, “I’m going to call you Alfie.”

Samandriel smiled warmly as he lifted his creamy white and light gray wings. He stared at Gabriel for a moment.

“Well…you said you had some information?” Gabriel asked, lifting his eyebrows at the stare-down he was getting.

“I spoke with Damian,” Samandriel said after a moment, “I heard you were looking for him.”

Gabriel smiled, “You saw him? Where is that guy?”

“I’m not sure where he is now. I spoke with him yesterday,” Samandriel said, smiling at a woman as she walked by with her child to enter the diner.

“Have you been keeping contact with him?” Gabriel asked, amused by how adorably innocent this angel seemed.

Samandriel nodded, “Yes, always have. We usually meet up here once a week.”

“Ah,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “Well, I am looking for him. If you see him soon, will you let him know that.”

Samandriel nodded and Gabriel was about to fly.

“Gabriel,” Samandriel said in a quiet voice as though he were afraid to ask a question.

Gabriel sighed, “Loosen up,” he said, “What is it?”

“Is it true that Michael’s vessel, Dean Winchester, is forming wings?” Samandriel questioned hesitantly.

Gabriel stared for a moment before nodding, “Yes he is,” he said.

“Just like Damian?” Samandriel asked.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said slowly, “That’s why we need to find him as soon as possible.”

“Check for demonic omens. Damian still hunts,” Samandriel said.

Gabriel pursed his lips then smirked, “Thanks Alfie. I’ll go check it out.”

Samandriel gave Gabriel a smile before the archangel flew off.

. . .

Gabriel searched for a while before landing in a building inhabited by demons. 

The demons all snarled and leapt towards him but Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In a flash, every demon rose out of the vessel before flashing to their death. It could be as easy as smiting one in the vessel but Gabriel didn’t want to risk killing the host if there was a chance that they were alive. 

“Hey, those were my kills,” another voice sounded and Gabriel spun to see Damian walking over from where he did behind the door frame.

Damian was around his early thirties with somewhat long, dark hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He had thick, dark scruff along his jaw and wore jeans, a tee shirt and black jacket.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Gabriel said, wondering why even now it was still hard to trace Damian’s grace.

“I know,” Damian said slowly as he began to walk outside.

“You know. Why didn’t you come see me?” Gabriel asked with annoyance as he followed the human turned angel.

“Why didn’t I? Let’s see…I don’t know you, for one. Two, I don’t have to listen to you. And three…I’m in the middle of a hunt,” Damian said as he walked over to an old car parked near the street. 

“Wow,” Gabriel said, shaking his head, “You are quite the joyful one.”

Damian just opened the trunk and lifted the bottom to reveal an entire arsenal of weapons. Gabriel noted that the trunk was a lot bigger than it should be but he assumed the vehicle had some work done. Damian closed the trunk and turned to Gabriel, “Who are you anyways?” he asked.

“Oh,” Gabriel said, realizing Damian wouldn’t know him because he was already in hiding, “My name is Gabriel.”

“The archangel who ran away then got killed by Lucifer?” Damian questioned as he leaned back against the car and lit a cigarette.

Gabriel sighed, “Yeah, that one. I’m alive now. We kinda need your help.”

“What do you need?” Damian questioned, blowing smoke into Gabriel’s face.

The archangel ignored it, “There is another hunter being turned into an angel as we speak. I was wondering if you’d be able to give us any information about it. Or possibly talk to him when he wakes because he’s going to be flipping out.”

Damian’s expression changed and he tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his boot, “Another hunter?”

Gabriel nodded, “His name is Dean Winchester.”

“You mean Michael’s vessel? The one who broke the first seal?” Damian asked as he crossed his arms. 

Gabriel watched as the hunter allowed his wings to unfurl and he was still amazed at how big they were. Damian’s wings were colored vibrant white with swirling dark midnight blue smoke swirling through the feathers, giving them an almost dark color. He could tell Damian had been hiding them as well as his presence for a while.

Gabriel nodded after a moment, “Yes, that Dean.”

Damian pressed his lips together, “You say he’s changing like I did? What’s his mission?”

“From what I can tell, he is supposed to dive into the cage and pull his brother out,” Gabriel said, hating how this hunter/angel was asking so many questions. 

“Ah, the one who overpowered Lucifer,” Damian said, nodding, “How can Dean possibly save his brother from that?”

“We will figure it out. But will you help us, yes or no?” Gabriel asked, irritated by the attitude this guy was giving him.

“Sure,” Damian said as he closed in his wings.

“Alright, I’ll lead the way,” Gabriel said as he unfurled his wings to take flight.

“I’m not flying there,” Damian said after a moment, “I’m driving.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, “Okay,” he drawled before giving the hunter directions.

Damian nodded as he slid into the shining blue 68’ Corvette Stingray. Gabriel was even impressed by the condition of the vehicle. Damian blared the rumbling car to life and Avenged Sevenfold music blasted through the speakers before the hunter took off.

Gabriel just shook his head before flying back to tell Castiel about the discovery.


	5. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize profusely about the delay. I honestly had forgotten a lot about this one until it was brought back to my attention. I'm writing so many fics right now I get confused.

. . .

Chapter 5: Hunters:

. . .

Castiel took a deep breath as he continued to stare at the wall, waiting for any sign of Dean waking. It was nearing morning and the sun was starting to rise. Of course Castiel couldn't see it but he could feel it. He glanced over when the door opened and Bobby walked through.

The hunter hesitated at the door, glancing around, "Am I anywhere near the wings?" he asked.

Castiel glanced down to see the hunter nowhere near them so he shook his head, "No, you should be fine. Just walk around this way," he motioned near him.

Bobby nodded and walked over, watching the way Dean seemed in such a deep sleep he was sure an Earthquake wouldn't wake him.

"How is he?" Bobby questioned.

Castiel gazed at the wings once more and how the feathers were starting to form. So far, there was only very little down ones but they were already colored the shining white with gray, "The wings are forming feathers now," he said simply.

"Do you need anything?" Bobby asked after a moment.

"No thank you," Castiel said, giving the hunter a half smile.

"You haven't moved an inch," Bobby noted, "Don't you need to do something…I don't know."

Castiel just shook his head, "I am not leaving his side. I do not have anything I need to do."

Bobby nodded, "Alright. Let me know if he wakes up."

Castiel gave a firm nod as the elder hunter left the room. Castiel turned back to Dean and felt his grace trickle with warmth inside of him as he began to sense the grace forming within Dean's soul. Dean's soul was already so bright for a human and now with grace twisting with it…words wouldn't describe the glimmering beauty.

"Cassie…Damian should be here at some point today," Gabriel said instantly as he landed in the room.

Castiel lifted his eyebrows, "You found him?"

"Yeah he was hunting," Gabriel said as he perched against the wall, "that guy is a mouthy one."

Castiel smiled, "He is a hunter," he said as though that would explain everything.

It was silent for a moment before Gabriel noticed the way Castiel was staring at Dean as though he were the most precious thing in the universe, "Why don't you get closer?" he suggested.

Castiel knit his eyebrows, "Dean likes his personal space."

Gabriel chuckled, "I don't think he cares at the moment. When he wakes up, he's going to be losing his mind. Might be a good idea if you're close by when that happens."

Castiel thought about it, "He won't be happy about this."

"Dean would probably turn into a rabbit if it meant saving his brother. Those two are unbelievable," Gabriel said, shaking his head but he did admire the relationship. He only wished Michael and Lucifer could get over themselves and learn to forgive and love each other like they used to.

Castiel smiled, "Yeah, he would," he said.

"How long have you loved him?" Gabriel asked after a long silence. He could feel Castiel become uncomfortable beside him.

"I'm not sure," Castiel answered, wondering why he was talking to Gabriel about it, "is it really that obvious?"

Gabriel let out a chuckle, "You look like a lovesick puppy," he said, "It's adorable."

Castiel just stared back at Dean as he started to shift on the bed, letting out small breaths. Castiel was over there in a heartbeat, scanning the wings but he could see where the longer, more prominent feathers were growing drastically, colored in the white and gray but already, he could see the tips colored in deep, dark ebony.

Castiel placed a hand over Dean's and he allowed his grace to push and comfort the hunter. Dean let out a soft breath before falling back into deep rest.

"He has a lot of gray and black. Is that normal?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I'm guessing it's from his time in Hell," Gabriel said as he scanned the darker colors that weren't normal on the true form of the wings. Usually they were pure white with another color swirling like a smoky aura around them.

Castiel frowned, "How will his grace take to the memories?"

"I'm not sure…It could be really bad or the grace can just wipe the memories out. It depends," Gabriel explained as he touched a feather, smirking at the grace within it. Dean complained about angels a lot and now he was one. It was ironic and Gabriel liked it. He debated on locking Dean in a ring of holy fire.

"Do you really think he can get Sam out?" Castiel wondered out loud.

"Yeah I do," Gabriel said honestly.

Castiel smiled slightly at the confidence in Gabriel's voice. It was nice to hear.

It was quiet once more and Gabriel rolled his eyes at the way Castiel still just stared at Dean. It was even making him uncomfortable. He grabbed the angel's arm, "Come on. Let's go do something."

"Gabriel, I'm not going anywhere," Castiel complained as he felt his arm being pulled by strength he couldn't compare with. He sighed when he was forced out of the room anyways.

Gabriel dragged a resistant Castiel out of the house, earning a confused look from the elder hunter who had just been reading through a thick, old and dusty book.

Once they were outside, Gabriel nearly bumped into Castiel from his abrupt stop.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here yet?" Castiel asked Gabriel, who turned his attention to the Corvette where Damian was leaning against it, hands in pockets.

"Thought you were driving," Gabriel said.

"I got bored…so I followed your grace here; brought Lily," he patted the car.

"Your car is named?" Castiel asked with a slight head tilt.

Damian just smiled for a moment before turning to Gabriel, "Can I talk to you?"

Gabriel nodded slowly and walked over to follow the other angel to where they couldn't be heard by Castiel. He shouldn't have bothered because the blue eyed angel was back in the house a second later.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," Damian said slowly.

Gabriel just nodded, "I'm forgiving…"

"You're just the first angel other than Samandriel I've come across since before Lucifer rose," Damian explained, "I honestly never wanted to see another one again."

"Why?" Gabriel asked, knowing Damian had been kind a while back.

"Maybe because I had Uriel tell me I had to work with him to release Lucifer and when I refused, he tried to kill me," Damian said, "I just couldn't believe that angels wanted to destroy humanity so badly. I was disgusted, to be honest."

"Not all of us wanted to," Gabriel explained, "You are with what we like to call Team Free Will."

Damian smirked, "I like that…it's about time I crawl out of my hole."

"Before you get to see the hunter, there is another one who will probably interrogate you before letting you through," Gabriel warned.

Damian smiled and chuckled, "that is expected…I think it's bred into a hunter to be wary of anything."

"You know some identify a symbol of myself with a lily," Gabriel noted as they walked back past the car.

Damian just rolled his eyes, "You aren't like the other angels…you actually have a sense of humor."

"That's because I'm not a bag of dicks," Gabriel said as he walked into Bobby's home.

Just as expected, Damian was bombarded by questions and he answered them all calmly and clearly and not long passed before Bobby accepted the new visitor. They then made their way down to the panic room.

"This room is really awesome," Damian said as he ran his hand along the material, "You made this?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah…can keep out almost anything."

"I have a method to get a silver trap," Damian noted, "It's kinda complicated to make but it's easy in the long run."

Bobby lifted his eyebrows and nodded before Gabriel opened the door, already bored of the hunter talk.

Castiel stood up the moment they entered and he regarded Damian for a moment.

Damian visibly flinched when he noticed how far along Dean's wings were. He then pushed back the weariness to examine, "Should only be another hour or so. How is he unconscious? That crap hurts more than anything I've ever felt in my existence."

"Raphael," Castiel said after a moment.

"That would have been nice…but I happened to be awake for the entire thing," Damian said quietly.

"We had no idea what was going on until after your wings were fully formed," Castiel said.

"Yeah I know," Damian said, "I had no idea what was going on. My village couldn't even see my wings so they locked me up somewhere and tried to kill me when they thought I was being possessed by the devil because of my screams."

"Humans were so paranoid back then," Gabriel said, "I was near a village where they performed a mile wide exorcism."

"Or the Salem witch trials," Damian added, "I actually went there because of all of the witch talk but none of them were actual witches…the real ones were actually the ones accusing."

Castiel shifted his attention once they started talking about supernatural things. He stared down at Dean and couldn't help but smile when he noticed a black spot near the arch of his wing. It was in the shape of an anti-possession symbol. He gently moved his hand to it and touched his fingers softly over the mark. He pulled his hand back when Dean shifted, the wings stretching a little before falling back down.

"Gabriel, look at this," Castiel said, pointing to the symbol.

Gabriel smirked widely, "Aw will you look at that," he chuckled, "I don't think it's necessary considering no demon would be able to possess him but…still funny. Dean will get a kick out of it."

Castiel noticed Bobby and Damian walk out of the room, discussing things quietly. He then turned back to Dean and couldn't take his eyes off of the way some of the feathers were burnt and bent. Scars were formed over them already and Castiel knew it wasn't something they could heal. The damage to Dean's soul would show on his wings just as damage to an angels grace would show.

After about thirty minutes, Gabriel sighed and walked out of the room.

Castiel watched as the first traces of the smoky aura of wings began to form around the feathers. He was amazed at how bright of a turquoise color it was. He had never seen that color ever in his existence. It was enthralling and he wanted to feel it but stopped himself for fear of waking Dean.

He felt his grace leap inside of him when Dean shifted slightly and all at once, the smoky aura swept over the rest of the feathers, covering them like clouds. Dean's eyes popped open a second later.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat when he opened his eyes. All at once, everything crashed down on him. The smells of dust, wood, books and whiskey; other scents he had no idea how to pinpoint them as overwhelmed. He could hear the sounds of voices…they were too loud and too quiet all at once and there were so many whispers filling his head that he thought he was going to explode. He was then impaled by the sight of everything around him. It all seemed so bright and dark at once and he couldn't focus on one.

"Dean," a voice sounded and it sounded foreign yet familiar at the same time. Dean tried to focus on the source but he was met by a sight he couldn't really comprehend. All he could see were shapes of bright white light and more whispers filled his head.

Dean had no idea what was going on but all he knew was that he needed to get away…away from the room with smells too strong, sounds too loud and lights so bright. He could barely see as he jumped up from wherever he was sitting. He tried to take a step forward but he let out a yelp when he felt something pull him down onto the floor. He scrambled to get to his feet but he felt more panic as more light surrounded him and he felt something tingling and electrical rush through his body from where warm hands touched.

"Get away!" Dean shouted, terrified of what was happening but he felt too heavy to move properly and he still couldn't focus on anything but lights.

"Dean, please," the familiar and foreign voice said again and Dean almost paused by how sincere and caring it seemed but he felt another wave of panic when more lights filled the area.

After a moment, Dean jumped back up, feeling something pulling him back again but he managed to pull himself to an area where there were no lights. He struggled when he felt a part of his body he didn't recognize get stuck in the small open space and he felt another wave of fear pass over him but in an instant, the tingling electrical sensation passed through him again and he was able to move.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to restrain Dean but he knew he shouldn't considering how badly Dean was panicking. He swore the hunter looked right through him.

Castiel gave the others in the room a look before following close behind Dean, ducking to avoid the rapid wing thrashing as they made their way up the stairs. He tried to help Dean's wings fold in so he could get through the door and literally had to catch the hunter when he began to fall backwards.

"Dean, please calm down," Castiel whispered, trying to hold Dean close as he brought them out of the stairwell and into one of Bobby's rooms.

Dean had no idea what was happening but for a moment, all of the bright lights seemed to fade and he was staring at his familiar surroundings of Bobby's house.

For a moment, Castiel thought Dean had regained control but all it took was Bobby appearing before the hunter gone angel began to panic again.

"Dean," Castiel gasped when he noticed the hunter move at a speed no other could ever manage. He watched with wide eyes as Dean literally ran through the door, his wings breaking their form into the walls surrounding it. He took off after him.

Bobby just stared with wide eyes as nearly everything from the door to the basement up to the front door was knocked over. He then just gawked at the enormous shape of wings broken into the walls around the front door.

He turned his eyes when he heard footsteps. Damian was staring around and Gabriel had his lips pressed together in a firm line with his eyes watering gleaming.

Gabriel couldn't control himself as he let out a laugh. He had been trying his hardest to hold it in but it burst out of him beyond his control.

"What the hell is so damn funny," Bobby growled.

Gabriel took a deep breath, "I…I'm sorry," he tried hard not to laugh, "H…he just destroyed the room with his wings…he freaked out worse than I expected.

Bobby gave him an annoyed look before walking outside. Damian just shook his head, fully understanding what the other hunter was going through. He decided to wait and give Dean space before talking.

Gabriel frowned when nobody seemed to find it funny and he felt somewhat like an ass when he thought about it. He slowly made his way out of the house.

. . .


	6. Adjusting

. . .

Chapter 6: Adjusting:

. . .

Dean wasn’t sure what was going on but he immediately felt a cool breeze washing over his body and he shivered when it seemed to reach into places he didn’t know he had. He felt overwhelmed again once he caught hundreds of scents all at once and he had no idea why he could smell half the crap. He winced when he felt the weight pull him backwards just as he neared the Impala. He swore he could smell his car and it was freaking him out. 

Once he hit the ground, landing on his back, he sat back up just to hold his head as more whispers filled him and before he could notice what was happening, he leaned over and began to heave.

Castiel hesitated before smoothly moving back over to Dean, who was hunched over, with blood mixed with grace spilling from his lips. He knelt beside the hunter and gently placed a hand on the small of his back.

Dean could feel burning in his throat and could see the glowing blue stuff and blood spilling from him but he couldn’t focus on that as he felt a the warm, tingling sensation rush through him. He didn’t have the energy to fight it off and instead let his body collapse. Before he could hit the ground, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him. 

Dean just allowed himself to be lifted and he soon felt a warm embrace around him and it was so comforting that he pressed his head against the warm, soft chest and closed his eyes.

Castiel felt relief wash through him as Dean relaxed into his arms and his grace twisted with a feeling he couldn’t describe…as though Dean was meant to be right where he was. He let his wings curl slightly around him until they gently brushed over Dean’s.

Castiel could feel Dean stiffen for a moment before relaxing again, his own wings shifting. Castiel noticed a black spot on the wings in the shape of a hand print and he found himself mesmerized by it. He knew it was there from the mark he left on Dean’s arm. He felt a little guilty though for leaving a mark on something as precious as Dean’s wings.

Castiel turned his attention to Bobby and Gabriel and he shook his head, telling them to leave for the moment. Gabriel understood and almost had to pull Bobby back into the house.

Dean suddenly began to remember bits and pieces of what happened before he woke. He remembered such wrenching agony in his back…he remembered seeing Raphael and Michael…he remembered hearing voices talking about wings. He remembered knowing Castiel was beside him the entire time.

“Cas?” Dean managed to say through the burn in his throat. He felt the arms hold him tighter and something tingling rushed through what he feared were wings on him. He was honestly afraid to open his eyes and face the immense lights again.

“I’m right here,” Castiel whispered, gently running his fingers over Dean’s smooth, down feathers. 

“Do I have wings?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Castiel said in the always so blunt way that had Dean smiling a little.

“Do they at least look cool?” Dean asked, trying to lighten the situation for himself in particular. He didn’t want to admit how afraid he was.

Castiel smiled and let out a small laugh, “They are beautiful.”

“What is that noise?” Dean asked, hearing the whispers again but he couldn’t understand them.

“Dean, you should open your eyes,” Castiel urged, wanting to help Dean adjust to the angelic vision.

Dean swallowed thickly and gently pulled out of the warm embrace. He felt the weight on his back pull down a little but he managed to stay sitting up before he cracked open an eye. Everything looked so much more clear and bright but it wasn’t like the ultra-bright lights. He turned his eyes and almost backed away when he saw nothing but bright, brilliant white again.

Castiel instantly held onto Dean’s shoulders to stop him from moving away, “Dean…look at me,” he whispered, “You have to concentrate.”

Dean winced but let out a breath as he stared at the beautiful light. He took another slow breath and blinked a few times and he was amazed to see the light start to fade until it was just a glow within Castiel, whose blue eyes were more inhumanly blue than before.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, his heart calming, “What is going on?”

“I think you know,” Castiel said, wanting to hold Dean again but he could see the strong hunter start to come back to the surface.

Dean shook his head, “No,” he said, “No…why? Why do I have wings!” he stared at them sprawled around him before gently touching them, testing how they felt. 

“There is a lot to discuss but first we need to make sure you are alright,” Castiel said softly.

Dean just stared at the angel, noticing things he hadn’t before. The glow that radiated beautifully, the piercing blue gaze lit the darkness and most of all, his voice was so alluring. He had only heard the gruff of it before but there was now a part that was softer and more enchanting.

Dean felt something in his body twist with the need to get closer to the angel and he had no idea what it meant.

“Who do you mean when you say, ‘we’?” Dean asked finally.

“Me, Gabriel, Raphael, Michael and another angel who had been human before,” Castiel said, staring at the way Dean’s eyes had a glow to them with his angelic side. 

“So this has happened before?” Dean asked, trying to block out the whispering but it was getting louder, “and what the hell is that noise!”

“You are probably hearing the angels,” Castiel said, “You can block it out…just imagine a wall separating your mind from Heaven.”

“From Heaven? How am I supposed to do that? I don’t know where to find Heaven in my head,” Dean hissed, feeling bad for snapping a second later.

Castiel wasn’t fazed but he also couldn’t figure out how to explain it. Heaven had always been a part of him so it was easy to find. He wasn’t sure how to explain it to anyone else but an angel, “I’m not sure how to describe it.”

Dean groaned and hunched back over when he felt the heaving start again. At once, he could see the glowing blue blood mix spill onto the ground just over the other pile and it burned so badly.

Castiel felt another wave of worry pass over as Dean hunched over again, heaving up more stuff than before. He wanted to go and ask if it was normal but he didn’t want to leave Dean’s side.

After a minute, he truly began to feel panic when Dean hadn’t stopped. He could hear the hunter close to tears.

Castiel then called for Damian.

Damian showed up instantly and stopped to stare at Dean for a moment.

“Is this normal?” Castiel asked, rubbing Dean’s back softly.

Damian stared for a moment at the puddle, “Not that much…or at least, I only spit up a small amount.”

Dean tried to see who the new voice belonged to but he couldn’t see anything and all he could feel was pain that now radiated in his gut.

Castiel nodded and noticed Gabriel walking over. The archangel paused and arched an eyebrow, “That’s not good. Have you called for Raph yet?”

“No,” Castiel growled lightly, still not trusting of that angel.

Dean heard that name clearly, “I don’t care who helps me…just make it stop,” he coughed as he spit out more stuff. Of course he held a grudge against Raphael and how could he not? The archangel blew Castiel up. As long as he didn’t think of touching Cas, Dean didn’t care. He then wondered when he suddenly became so possessive of Castiel; the thought of someone else even laying a finger on him made Dean want to tear something apart.

Castiel ignored Dean’s words because he knew the hunter wasn’t in the right frame of mind. Gabriel just shook his head before calling for Raphael himself.

Dean gasped and tried to back away when a flash of light beamed right in front of his face. Just like before, all he could see were bright lights around him and Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, pulling him into his arms again so he couldn’t run off, “Concentrate.”

Dean nodded, remembering it so he began to focus on the light before him. After a few blinks, he began to see it form into who he recognized as Raphael. He was astonished at how much brighter and more powerful the archangel looked. He could feel inside of him telling him that Raphael was strong. He turned his eyes to where the other lights were but they formed a lot faster and Dean knew which one was Gabriel without really trying because he could sense the archangel presence. He then noticed another angel who seemed less bright.

Raphael examined the mess on the ground, “Did he do that?”

Castiel nodded and winced when Dean scrambled from his arms to let out another mouthful of the stuff.

Raphael leaned down and examined the fluid further. He then moved a hand out to hold Dean’s face so he could look at his eyes but Castiel growled.

“Do not growl at me, Castiel,” Raphael warned in a low voice, “Do you want my assistance?”

Castiel backed off a little but still remained sitting beside Dean, a hand on his back.

Dean wanted to back away from Raphael but the thought that Castiel trusted him was enough. He felt a hand lift his chin and he stopped heaving enough to stare at Raphael, who seemed a lot less intimidating and more kind with his soft glow.

“How were you feeling before you began to see wings?” Raphael questioned, letting go when he knew Dean would keep his head up.

Dean knit his eyebrows, “I friggen hurt considering Lucifer had just kinda pounded my face in.”

“Before that,” Raphael said, trying not to get impatient. 

“Why?” Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dean thought about it but couldn’t remember fully.

“Did you feel lethargic at all? Blurry vision, dizziness? Severe headaches” Raphael asked though he was almost positive of the answer.

“What? You some kind of doctor?” Dean said, chuckling a little.

“Kinda,” Gabriel replied with a smirk as he pictured Raphael wearing a nurse outfit.

Dean grit his teeth, “Yeah…I felt those but I was also drinking a lot,” he managed to say.

Raphael nodded and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sent a wave of healing power. 

Dean gasped when he felt the warmth before all of the pain in his body vanished. He blinked a few times, staring as Raphael stood back up.

“Thanks,” Dean said after a moment.

“What was it?” Castiel asked, frowning when Dean pulled away.

“That was his body ridding of his sickness…the grace washed it away,” Raphael answered.

“What sickness?” Dean asked warily.

“That would be a tumor in his brain,” Raphael said. He turned to Castiel, “How could you not sense it?”

“Tumor?” Dean asked with wide eyes.

“Yes…cancerous. It hasn’t been there long though,” Raphael replied. He turned to Gabriel, “You never sensed it, either?”

Gabriel shook his head, “No…I didn’t.”

Castiel frowned as he stared down, feeling as though he failed Dean. He wondered how long Dean had been going through the symptoms without anyone knowing. He should have known…he should have noticed. He rebuilt Dean’s body and didn’t even notice it.

“Raph, you were the only one who could ever sense that stuff,” Gabriel said, noticing how Castiel seemed to take it to heart.

Dean still couldn’t believe it, “Wow,” he said.

“You will be fine now,” Raphael said after a moment before taking off.

It was silent for a moment before Dean laughed, “A friggen tumor,” he stopped when he felt the whispers again and it was driving him insane, “Do you angels ever stop talking?”

Gabriel smirked a little, “No, they are quite chatty McCathys whenever there are angels on Earth.”

Dean began to try and block out the whispers but to no avail. He sighed, “Why won’t it stop?”

“Just tune into the whispers for a moment then slowly force a barrier to separate them from your mind. I tend to picture my head in a giant bubble,” Damian mused, “It works most of the time.”

Dean wanted to ask who this guy was but he began to focus on a bubble first so he could concentrate.

“A bubble?” Castiel questioned, “They pop very easily. I would assume something like a steel wall would be more efficient to imagine.”

Damian just smirked, “Bubbles are easier,” he said, “And they work fine.”

It took a few tries but Dean sighed in relief when the whispers faded into nothing. He glanced at Castiel then to his own wings. Dean concentrated on moving one but couldn’t exactly figure out where the muscles for them were. 

. . .

It had been a little while before Dean was able to walk properly without tripping over wings or falling backwards. He had made it into Bobby’s house feeling guilty at the giant shape of wings in the doorway. He was also shocked to see Bobby’s soul but it didn’t take long before he was seeing everything a little more normal. Of course, everything was brighter and more pristine as though his vision changed from normal quality to blu ray. Gabriel had left with Damian to give Dean space to be with Bobby.

“So…can you tell me why I have wings?” Dean asked once he was sitting on the couch, not wanting to move because of the wings.

Castiel was sitting beside him and Dean wanted to move closer because something within him was screaming that he needed to get close but he pushed back the thoughts.

“You can save Sam,” Castiel said after a moment. 

Dean felt his stomach twist and he turned wide eyes to Castiel, “What?”

“Damian was the only other human to form into an angel,” Castiel explained, “It happened because he had a mission to save his village from a horde of demons; so Michael spoke with Joshua to find information on your mission.”

“How do you know Michael isn’t just screwing with us…I mean…he’s a dick,” Dean said, not willing to believe something could be so good.

“He wouldn’t…screw with us about this,” Castiel said, “You turning angelic is something only our father can make happen…Michael will do whatever it is our Father wishes; same with Raphael though he mostly focuses on what Michael does.”

“But…it doesn’t make sense,” Dean said, wanting to believe he could save Sam but when did anything good ever happen to them without severe consequences? “How could I save him but not you or another angel?”

“You are different…your angelic side was created just for the sole purpose to pulling Sam out of the cage,” Castiel tried to explain, “You will have certain abilities that most others don’t possess.”

“I don’t know,” Dean said after a moment, “It’s too good to be true.”

“It’s not entirely great, Dean. You realize to get to the cage, we are going to have to take the path through Hell,” Castiel said, feeling nervous.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Really? That doesn’t seem too bad,” he said though he could feel a sense of fear with the idea of being back there. 

“You have the support of three archangels, though,” Castiel said after a moment.

“Three?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow, “You telling me Michael and Raphael are in on it?”

“Yes…I suppose they are fine with the idea of smiting some demons,” Castiel said.

“Wow,” Dean said, staring back down, “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything…you need to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day,” Castiel said softly. 

Dean wasn’t sure why but just hearing the angel’s voice calmed his nerves enough. He took a deep breath before curling up on the couch. Sleep came fast after that.

. . .


	7. Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the support on this fic. I hadn't expected it to be as popular as it is. It was honestly going to be a side project but with all of your support, I've been focusing a lot more on it. Thank you so much.

. . .

Chapter 7: Basics:

. . .

It didn’t take long before Dean was fully adjusting to his angelic vision. There were always going to be differences than what he was used to. The way he could see the soul of a person if he concentrated; the way he could see the glow around an angel which seemed to be different with each of them. Castiel had the most beautiful glow Dean had ever seen and being close to the angel made something inside of him warm and tingly. He wasn’t sure how to describe the intense need to be near him but he pushed the thoughts back out of fear; fear of the unknown.

Dean also met Damian and he was surprised how well they got along. They had a lot of similarities when it came to the joys of music and their own personal vehicles they cherished. Damian knew a lot about hunting certain supernatural creatures which Dean had never even crossed before and some tricks to dealing with the ones which he had encountered. 

“Well now that you two are done with your boring hunter talk, let’s get down to business,” Gabriel said as he sprawled on the big, leather recliner that hadn’t been there before.

“So…how do these work?” Dean asked, pointing to his wings which were sprawled around him, feathers twitchy and crooked. It was odd because he could feel them but he couldn’t figure out how to move them. Whenever he tried, he’d either fall over from the weight or knock stuff over.

“We should go to a more spacious area,” Damian noted, scanning the knocked over items in the small room.

“Let’s bring him to the training room in Heaven,” Castiel suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Gabriel said as he stood up. He snapped his fingers and in a whirl, Dean found himself now standing in what looked as large of a football field. The sky was an endless horizon of bright blue with what looked like rings and other things to create an obstacle course.

“I remember this place,” Damian mused as he scanned the area, “Not all memories are that great.”

“That’s because you had Michael as a trainer,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Dean stared at how high up the obstacles were and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut, “Uh…I don’t really want to fly,” he admitted.

“It’s not so bad once you get the hang of it,” Damian said, “I was terrified at first but once you know…it’s the most amazing feeling in the world.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he noticed Castiel and Gabriel both smiling as though they were thinking the same thing.

“Well…I don’t even know how to move them,” Dean said, glancing back at his wings. He couldn’t help the slight smile to see Castiel’s handprint embedded into his wings. He gently touched his fingers over it and shuddered at euphoric sensations rushed through him. Castiel’s wings shivered at the exact moment and he darted curious blue eyes to Dean.

“Well, once you two are done eye fucking, we can get down to business,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “Flying.”

Dean sighed and turned to the archangel, “Okay…so first off, how the hell do I move them the way I want?”

“Just concentrate on your grace and connect your mind with it,” Castiel started.

Dean just stared at him, “Connect my mind with my grace? How do I do that?”

“Think of your wings as an extra set of arms,” Damian said, taking a step closer as he lifted his own up, “You can feel the muscles near your shoulder blades, correct?”

Dean took a deep breath and focused on the muscles and he could feel the foreign ones so he gave them a little pull and lifted his eyebrows when the wings on his back jerked slightly. 

“Once you can learn where exactly they are placed, you can work from there. Try and lift them,” Damian suggested.

Castiel and Gabriel glanced at each other before stepping back to see how this would play out. Angels had flight ability bred into their existence. It was just knowledge they had with their grace. It was going to be interesting on the human perspective of it. 

Dean concentrated again and was surprised at how easily he found the muscles again. He focused on stretching them and smirked to see them rise up. It looked slopping and the ends hung down, though.

After a few more tries, he groaned at the strain, “Why is it so hard?”

“I have a way to explain it,” Damian said, closing into Dean’s personal space. Not as much as Cas usually does but still enough for Dean to get uncomfortable.

“Can I touch your wings?” Damian questioned slowly.

“Uh…y-yeah sure,” Dean said, wondering what this guy was thinking. 

Dean expected the tingling rush to pass through him as a hand was placed where his wings started but he was surprised when it just felt like someone touching his arm; ordinary. Nothing like the way Castiel’s touch felt. He breathed out in relief and confusion at that. 

“This right here would be like shoulders,” Damian explained, pressing down near the start.

Dean nodded and made to shrug the shoulders of the wings and he smirked when they moved in a similar manner.

Damian moved his hand down the length to where the bend was, “This would be like a bicep,” he noted, “this being the elbow,” he poked at the bend.

Dean tested it out, flexing the wing muscles the way he could his regular arms. He could already feel the strain ease up slightly, “Do angel wings have a funny bone?”

Damian chuckled, “If they do, it hasn’t happened to me yet.”

Dean smirked before darting his hand out to grab at the ‘elbow’ and press down. He was surprised when Damian’s wings jerked back and shook as he narrowed his eyes.

“I guess they do,” Dean laughed, pulling his own wings back when Damian went for them. 

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and was sitting back on a recliner with a bucket of caramel corn in his lap. He just smirked as he watched. Castiel stood stiffly beside Gabriel, his grace twisting and he didn’t like the idea of anyone else touching Dean’s wings. It made him so angry for a reason he didn’t understand. 

Dean held up a hand, “Okay, I’m sorry,” he said, “Can we get back to this?”

Damian narrowed his eyes for a moment then nodded, “I’m sure you can guess the other longer bone in the wing is a forearm of sorts.”

Dean nodded and tried to move it and grinned when his wings arched up like he’d seen angels do when they were showing off. The only screwed up part was the longest feathers at the end hanging down instead of flaring out, “How do I get these to work?” he asked, pointing at them as he lowered his wings.

“You can flex those feathers like fingers,” Damian explained, arching out his own wings and flaring the feathers out, “Those are what are important for flight.”

After about another hour, Dean was finally getting the hang of moving the wings and flexing the feathers. He was surprised at how easily it came to him and yeah, the wings were a bit sore but they were new to him and he was overworking them.

“My part is done,” Damian said, giving a nod.

“What do you mean? I haven’t learned how to fly yet,” Dean said, sitting down on the grass and curling his wings into his lap. He began to smooth out the feathers as he glanced over at Castiel, who hadn’t moved a single inch since the lesson started. He was like a damn statue.

“I only know how to get used to moving them. I’m not good at explaining exactly how to use them to fly,” Damian said slowly, “That’s where the real angels come in.”

Dean nodded and turned to see Gabriel still lounged back in a leather recliner. It looked so strange in the middle of the field.

Dean glanced over at Castiel before turning to the handprint on his wings. He gently brushed his fingers over it again and closed his eyes at the sensation that was becoming addicting. He heard Castiel suck in a breath so he turned to stare into the shining blue eyes that seemed glossed over.

“You’re doing it again,” Gabriel noted, “Can we move on? Cassie, you’ve always been great at flying.”

Castiel nodded and Dean stood up as the angel walked over to him.

“I’m gonna go for now. There is a nest of vampires I’ve been tracking,” Damian said before taking off. 

Dean glanced over to see Gabriel still watching them, reclined out, “Are you gonna’ do something or just sit there?”

Gabriel pursed his lips for a moment, “I’m going to observe…make sure you two are actually training and not getting freaky,” he wiggled his eyebrows before crunching on a piece of caramel corn.

Dean just rolled his eyes, “Well Cas…I’m ready to learn to fly,” he said, his stomach turning slightly at the idea. 

Castiel just nodded and within a split second, he spread his wings out wide and Dean was lost staring at the way they seemed to shine brilliantly in the sunlight. 

. . .Two Hours Later. . .

“Cas, I can’t concentrate when you keep touching my wings like that,” Dean hissed, pulling away from the touch that sent waves of tingling warmth through him. It wasn’t that it was unpleasant…it was actually the opposite; it felt amazing to the point he couldn’t focus.

“Dean, do you want to save your brother or not?” Castiel asked, his voice edging on irritation, “You’ve only managed to get through the first obstacle.”

Dean sighed, “I keep falling.”

“Because you aren’t concentrating; you can’t let anything distract you while learning,” Castiel explained, closing in personal space again.

Dean bit down on his cheek when Castiel grabbed the end of his wing to position the flight feathers in the correct placement, “Remember to stretch these to slow and land…then you won’t fall.”

Dean just swallowed thickly and nodded, trying to push back the sensations rushing from Castiel’s fingertips. He jerked his wing back, “I can’t concentrate with that feeling,” he ground out.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, “What feeling?”

“When you touch my wings…it’s all tingly,” Dean said, frustrated to the point where he wanted to punch something. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get Sammy back.

Castiel just seemed more confused, “I’m not sure why you are getting that feeling,” he said, “But I will refrain from touching your wings as much as I can.”

Both of them shot glares over when Gabriel started laughing loudly.

“What is so funny about this?” Dean demanded, “You could help out, ya know.”

Gabriel just chuckled, “I see what’s going on here,” he said, “You two have more than just a profound bond now.”

Dean just glared at him but he somehow knew something changed between him and Cas. He just didn’t want to think about it too much when he had the task of getting Sam out. 

“What do you mean, Gabriel?” Castiel questioned curiously.

“That mark you made on his soul when you pulled him out…well, now there’s grace there,” Gabriel said as he bit down on a chocolate bar. 

“Okay?” Dean said, hating the weird cryptic angel talk.

Castiel’s wings stiffened and Dean glanced between the two angels who were just staring at each other knowingly, “Well?”

“It’s not of concern at the moment,” Castiel said, turning back to Dean, “I’m afraid I can’t train you.”

“What?” Dean said, feeling a part of him twist, “Why not?”

Castiel just glanced over at Gabriel, who sighed and hopped up from the recliner, tossing a candy wrapper behind him.

“I’ll teach you,” Gabriel said with a shrug, “It’ll be harder because I have six wings and it’s much different.”

Dean was about to say something but Castiel vanished.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean asked warily.

“What do you like to say…oh yeah, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Dean ground his teeth and went to take a swing at the archangel but he gasped when he felt a rock hard fist slam into his jaw. He stumbled back, clutching at it and darted his eyes around angrily, “What the hell!”

Gabriel grinned as he hovered in the air above, staring down at Dean, “What are you going to do about it?” he asked.

Dean felt a heat rushing through him with annoyance, “So that’s how we’re gonna do this?”

“I think violence is the only way to get you motivated,” Gabriel said with a shrug before throwing down a beam of white light that Dean just barely avoided.

Dean let out a growl before thrusting his wings to tackle the archangel in air. He was surprised how easily he made it up but Gabriel gave a heavy thrash of his wings, darting off in a different direction. 

Dean spun around as he slowly adjusted his wings to hovering. He ground his teeth when he felt a lollipop crack against his forehead and Gabriel was laughing. Dean adjusted quickly to flight after that, racing towards the archangel once more. 

After playing cat and mouse for what felt like endless hours, Dean was starting to feel exhausted. He sighed as he fled down to the ground where Gabriel was standing with another lollipop. He didn’t land too comfortably and ended up rolling about four feet, wings becoming a tangled mess behind him. He groaned and just laid on the grass, “I hate you,” he breathed. 

“But I just flew you through the entire obstacle two times,” Gabriel mused as he reached an arm out to help Dean up.

Dean lifted his head to stare at the amber-gold eyes, “What?” he asked.

“You flew through it twice…I think you got the hang of flying,” Gabriel said, pulling his arm back when Dean glared at it as though he were going to bite.

Dean sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position. His wings ached and throbbed and it felt like he just ran a marathon, “You’re a dick.”

“My method works,” Gabriel said proudly, “All one needs to do it irritate you.”

Dean just composed his expression, mentally noting to get back at the archangel for that. At the moment, he was just relieved that flight training was done. Of course he’d need a lot more practice but the basics were done.

“Well…you’re eerily silent so I think that’s my cue to go,” Gabriel said, drawling out his voice.

“Wait…how am I supposed to get back to Bobby’s?” Dean asked.

“Just fly there,” Gabriel said before disappearing in his typical fashion.

Dean sighed as he stared at the now vast emptiness. He spread out his wings to flight position and imagined Bobby’s house. He closed his eyes and thrashed his wings hard.

The flight was actually somewhat enthralling as he whizzed by things so fast, everything appeared as a blur and before he knew it, he was barreling towards the salvage yard. Dean winced and tried to pull the right feathers to slow a landing but he ended up flailing to the side, one wing jerking up until he rolled and crashed hard into an old, beaten pick-up truck. 

Dean hissed out as he felt his body mold into the steel and for a moment, he just lay there, staring with wide eyes as the pain radiated for a moment before dulling down as he healed. 

“What on Earth!” Bobby’s voice shouted and Dean heard the sound of a shotgun readying. 

With a grunt, he pulled himself out of the truck and stood up, shaking debris from his wings. He stared down at Bobby, who lowered his gun and shook his head.

“Friggen idjit…you need to learn how to land if you’re going to be popping in here…don’t need a ceiling demolished,” Bobby muttered as he made his way back to the house.

Dean just smirked for a moment before following. So yeah, landing was something he needed to work on. First thing he needed was rest for the human part of him was exhausted. Tomorrow, he would start training with angelic abilities.


	8. Fighting

. . .

Chapter 8: Fighting:

. . .

Dean groaned as he tried to fall asleep on an old bed in a spare room of Bobby's. His wings kept getting stuck beneath him and pulled and they just hurt so badly. He swore he pulled a muscle in his left wing. He huffed out and ground his teeth as he flipped onto his back, trying to straighten out his wings so they could hang off the bed.

"You can curl them around yourself…I find it comforting," a voice broke through the darkness and Dean nearly had a heart attack as he leapt up from the bed, eyes adjusting quickly to where Castiel was standing beside him.

"Dammit Cas…you know how I feel about you sneaking up like that," Dean hissed, holding a hand over his chest.

"My apologies," Castiel said as he stared.

"You're like a friggen ninja," Dean said, shaking his head as he sat back down on the bed.

It was silent for a moment and Dean turned back to the angel, "Well…did you come here to just stare or do you need something?" he was feeling testy from being so sore.

"I was just checking on you," Castiel said simply and Dean watched the longest feathers twitching and he wondered if it was like when someone twitches their fingers when nervous. Maybe it was like a sign of angelic nervousness. He smirked a little at the thought until he realized his own feathers were doing the same thing.

"I'm fine," Dean said after a moment, "Just sore…that's all."

Castiel nodded and took a hesitant step forward. He wanted to massage the knots in Dean's wings but he was also worried about the reaction and bond.

"Hey Cas…why weren't you able to train me to fly?" Dean asked curiously.

"My methods were not working so I thought another angel could help," Castiel said quickly.

"Oh don't give me that bull," Dean said, "What did Gabe mean about our bond or whatever?"

"Dean," Castiel said before taking a breath and rubbing the back of his neck and Dean knew at once it was something the angel wasn't comfortable talking about, "it's nothing."

"Cas…your lying," Dean said, "I know something is different. What exactly is going on?"

Castiel seemed nervous again, feathers twitching once more, "I must go," he said before vanishing.

Dean sighed and fell back onto the bed. He would figure it out somehow. It took about another hour but he finally fell into a deep sleep.

. . .

"Dean," Sam's voice rung.

Dean groaned and rolled over on the bed, pushing his face into the pillow, "No," he muffled into the soft cushion.

"Wake up," Sam urged and Dean realized how distressed his brother sounded.

In that instant, Dean sat up and blinked a few times to see he was in a motel room. Sam stood before him, his eyes filled with concern, "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"We need to go for a drive," Sam said as he turned around to grab the keys to the Impala.

Dean knit his eyebrows as they were tossed into his hand but he could tell from his brother's posture that something was wrong. He immediately stood up and dressed himself. Sam didn't say another word until they were driving down a back road in a town Dean wasn't sure where. It was dark and the moon high.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asked, turning to his brother who was just staring ahead with glossy eyes.

It was silent for another moment and Dean went to reach for Sam. He gasped and screeched the car to a halt when he was met with a bloody and broken face. In an instant, Dean jumped out of the car but when he turned, he was face to face with Sam again. He felt his heart clench painfully to see how truly broken his brother looked. He was covered in crimson, patches of skin removed and eyes filled with despair.

"Sam," Dean gasped, "What happened?"

"You did this to me," Sam said, his voice becoming dark.

Dean took a step back, his heart racing, "N-No Sammy. I'd never…" he paused when he glanced down to see his hands covered in blood and a scalpel glistening with crimson in the moonlight. He gasped and dropped the blade. He turned frantic eyes back at Sam, "I didn't do this."

Sam just stared at him with a blank look, "You tortured those souls…you don't deserve grace."

Dean felt a twist in his gut again, "No…no Sammy. This isn't you," he realized he had to be dreaming. He closed his eyes, trying to wake from the nightmare.

"You can't save me, Dean. Nobody can save me," Sam's voice went on, sounding more sympathetic.

"No!" Dean growled, still closing his eyes.

. . .

Dean gasped as he sat up in the bed. He could feel the wings on his back shuddering and the grace inside of him coiling and burning to the point he was hunched over. He panted for a moment, trying to rid of the nightmare. He had never had one of his nightmares hit him so hard before. He could feel it directly inside of him and it seared.

He remained like that for a few minutes, clutching his stomach tightly and shaking his head, "No, I'm going to save you," he whispered to himself. He wasn't going to let his nightmares scare him. Without another thought, he stood up on the bed and spread his wings. With a thought, he took off to the training room.

Apparently, popping into a training room unexpectedly wasn't such a smart idea. The moment he landed there, he found himself being slammed into the ground so hard, he felt his ribs crack all at once before healing a moment later. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see Michael standing over him, eyes going from anger to concern within a split second.

"I apologize for that," Michael said and Dean let himself be lifted to his feet because he could barely breathe as it was.

"Dude," Dean said once he straightened up, "That was kinda unnecessary."

"I wasn't expecting you," Michael said as he took a step back, "You should not just show up in a training room like that."

"Well you angels just pop in and out whenever you want. You don't see me choke slamming you into the floor," Dean snapped.

"You wouldn't be able to," Michael pointed out, making Dean feel more irritated.

Dean took that moment to glance around and noticed several other angels hovering around in the air, some of them swirling and others racing, "I'm ready to go get Sam," Dean said after a moment.

Michael arched an eyebrow, "Are you now?" he said with a slightly amused tone.

Dean nodded firmly, staring up at the archangel, "I need to get him out of there as soon as possible."

"You need to learn to fight first," Michael said.

"I already know how to fight. I've been hunting things my entire life," Dean said flatly.

"Your mere hunting skills are not sufficient enough to fend off Lucifer," Michael said pointedly.

Dean ground his teeth, "I can handle him."

"You really think so?" Michael questioned, "You think you can fight my brother with miniscule little hunting tricks. You are so naïve."

"My brother is stuck in the cage being tortured by yours right now. I can promise you that it won't end well for Lucifer," Dean sneered before feeling a trickle of fear as Michael flared out his wings and the light around him radiated brighter and more powerful than any of the angels Dean encountered.

"You may think you can fight, Dean but you have to realize that we will be diving through Hell. Not only will you be fighting off demons and hellhounds but you will be in their territory and outnumbered. You can become swarmed by hundreds at once. How many do you think you can take out before they get you?" Michael argued.

Dean just stared for a moment, realizing the damn archangel made a good point, "Well, you will all be there too so…"

"We will be fighting our own demons – no pun intended," Michael said with a slight grin that had Dean shocked for a moment. He never expected Michael to have a sense of humor. He couldn't help but smile just a little at that.

Dean just stared around for a moment, "What kind of training do I need? When can we get started?"

"You look as though you haven't received an ounce of rest, Dean. The training exercise you will be doing is going to be vigorous if you plan to have it done in the short amount of time," Michael explained slowly.

"I don't care," Dean said flatly, "Who do I go to?"

"Obviously, you'd be training with me because I know the best techniques, especially if you will be facing off with Lucifer," Michael said and Dean swore he could see amusement in those eyes.

Dean mentally kicked himself, knowing that the archangel wasn't going to make it easy but it was for Sam so he'd suck it up, "Alright then let's get started."

"We need to go to a different place…as you can see, there is already a lesson happening," Michael said, pointing up to the angels flying around. He then glanced over just as Castiel appeared.

"Dean I was looking for you," Castiel said and Dean felt a tug inside of him again by being so close to the angel.

"Castiel, Dean is so very urgent to train," Michael said, "Keep an eye on the angels over here."

Castiel paused and glanced over at Dean worriedly.

Dean gave him an awkward smile before he felt his arm grabbed and they took off.

. . .63 Minutes Later. . .

Dean coughed as he tried to get up from the crater he made when he pummeled into the ground. He could feel his wings shake jerkily, trying to use them to pull himself up but it was just a weak attempt on his part. He sighed and slumped back down, groaning. He could feel his clothes soaked in blood from wounds that were healing over at the moment.

"Are you honestly done already?" Michael asked, standing over him with nothing but a bruise healing on his cheekbone.

Dean huffed and managed to sit up, spitting out blood, "Did you have to hit me that hard again?"

"How do you expect to combat with Lucifer if you cannot even have a proper fight with me?" Michael questioned as he lent Dean a hand which the hunter swatted away as he managed to pull himself up to his feet.

Michael just stepped back to inspect the damage.

Dean realized he really wasn't quite ready to fight off Lucifer yet and would need a lot more training. He took a deep breath and positioned himself, "Alright. I'm ready."

Michael just lifted his eyebrows, "I think you should allow yourself to heal for a little bit first."

Dean was about to argue but Castiel showed up that moment and that whole thought process was shattered.

"Michael!" Castiel gasped, "What did you do?"

"He said he wanted the top training," Michael said firmly, "He has much to learn."

Dean jumped slightly when he found Castiel right beside him and a hand placed on his wing. He shuddered at the sensations but sighed at the relief pooling through his aching muscles.

Michael watched with interest as Castiel began to soothe the muscles in Dean's wings and he mentally placed the pieces together and just shook his head in amusement but felt a sense of awkwardness at what could be deemed a very intimate moment between Dean and Castiel. He waited for a moment before clearing his throat.

Castiel immediately pulled his hands away and Dean turned to see the angel actually blushing and staring down.

"If you are done…doing whatever it is you were doing, we should get back to training," Michael said.

"Dean is injured," Castiel argued, "You need to take it easy."

"No way," Dean countered, "I want to be top notch as soon as possible."

Castiel stared at Dean with concern for a moment before nodding, "Very well," he said, "I want to be here, though."

"That is fine as long as you don't interfere," Michael said, eyeing the powerful bond between Dean and Castiel, "at least refrain from doing so," he added.

Dean was still curious to what was going on with all of the looks other angels were giving him and Cas but he decided to get a straight answer later. He took a deep breath and spread out his wings before nodding at Michael. They both set up into the air to continue the lesson.

. . .Several Hours Later. . .

Dean felt the rush of heat pooling through his entire being as Michael dove at him again and with a swift jerk to the side, he managed to avoid the air-tackle just in time. He then rose up into the air and flattened his wings stiffly to dive down at a speed that made his skin tingle. He was honestly surprised when he found his shoulder connect with the unsuspecting Michael's back; he felt a burst of pride when he watched the archangel plummet to the ground, hitting the grass and creating a cloud of dirt as he cratered in.

Dean quickly landed smoothly and held a defensive stance as he walked over to the crater. The dirt cleared up easily and he smirked to see Michael wince as he pulled himself into a sitting position and place a hand on his head.

"Nice work," Michael said, his voice sounding hoarse as he blinked a few times. His wings looked crumpled and bent beneath him.

Dean glanced over to see Castiel smiling as well and both of them didn't mention how great it actually felt to actually be able to hurt Michael. It was a cruel thought but after everything with the apocalypse-that-wasn't, it seemed reasonable.

Michael stood up and shook off his wings, "Well, you definitely have a fight in you."

"I think that should be it for the day," Castiel said firmly, "Dean, you need to rest."

Dean sighed and yeah, every single fiber of his being hurt like he had just been crumbled by an avalanche. He nodded after a moment, feeling the human part of him flat out exhausted.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow then," Michael said before flying off, leaving stray feathers to float in the air where he had been standing.

"I've never seen anyone take Michael down like that so quickly before," Castiel said and he seemed to have a glimmer of pride around him.

Dean smiled lightly and realized it even hurt to do that. He decided it would be best to get a motel room, "I'm off to a motel…gonna have a few drinks and some pie. You coming?"

Castiel seemed hesitant for a moment but he nodded, "I will join you," he said.

Dean smirked and mentally marked down a nice little motel in the small town of Beckley. He winced as he spread his wings to take the flight and without as much as a thought, he set off, Castiel following close behind.


	9. New Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I really need to remember to update on this site as well.
> 
> Sorry about the delay...I've been nonstop playing WoW and I just got to Panadaria. O.O. It's addictive.
> 
> But here we go. I hope you enjoy.

. . .

Chapter 9: New Bond:

. . .

"So you are telling me that I won't be able to get drunk anymore?" Dean asked with disbelief as he polished off the rest of his bottle of whiskey. He wasn't feeling nearly a buzz.

"It will just take much more than that," Castiel replied as he finished off his own bottle.

"Great," Dean muttered as he focused on creating another bottle of booze. He smirked when it appeared in his hand. He popped off the top and took a swig, relishing in the warmth is sent through his body.

"You did fairly well fighting today," Castiel said as he made himself his own bottle.

Dean snorted, "I got my ass handed to me…I don't think I've ever been this sore before. I thought the grace was supposed to heal things."

Castiel sat cross legged on the bed and his eyes narrowed for a moment as if he were concentrating, "Grace heals injuries to the human vessel, yes," he said, "but you were fighting with another angel and they were directing towards your grace itself. It will take longer to heal from that."

Dean sighed as he let his wings fall on the bed around him. He stared at them for a moment, noticing the scars and burns on some of the feathers that had been there since he first gained them. He shifted his eyes over to Castiel's and the white radiating beneath the smoky blue aura. Dean had his own turquoise-like aura but Cas' seemed so much softer and easier on the eyes.

"Your wings are really awesome," Dean said, realizing how corny he sounded too late.

Castiel turned to him, blue eyes lit as he smiled lightly, "Thank you," he said, "You have beautiful wings as well."

Dean glanced down at the bottle in his hand and felt somewhat strange about his wings being 'beautiful'. Beautiful was a chick word. He shook out the thoughts and lifted up a small triangular box with a slice of pie in it.

He easily took a bite, noting that he wasn't even hungry. He just wanted to eat for some reason. He shrugged that off as he took a huge bite of the sweet, syrupy cherry pie.

An awkward silence took over and Dean decided to turn on the TV. The motel room was crappy and the TV was old but it still worked. He flipped through channels and eventually stopped on a movie that was playing. He knew it was corny but the cartoon Alice in Wonderland was just awesome. He swore the dude had to be on drugs.

Dean took a deep breath as he stared down at his pie, not really feeling up to eating anymore. He glanced over at Castiel, who was staring intently at the TV as the caterpillar did the weird smoke thing. Dean had to smirk at the way the angel's head tilted as he listened.

"Finish this pie for me," Dean said, passing over the rest of it.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the food and then shifted his attention to Dean, "No thank you," he said politely.

"C'mon. I don't have cooties," Dean mused, smirking when Castiel squinted in confusion.

"Cooties?" he questioned, "What are cooties?"

Dean chuckled, "Nothing," he said, "Just eat the pie."

"I do not require food, Dean. You know that," Castiel said though his voice was losing the firmness.

"I don't care. It tastes amazing," Dean said, pushing it closer.

Castiel just stared for a moment then nodded, "Very well," he said before taking the food.

. . .

One hour, six pies and fifty bottles of Everclear later;

"I don't think I can drink anymore," Dean said, shaking his head as Castiel passed him another bottle of Everclear.

"You were the one who wanted to do this drinking contest," Castiel pointed out, a smile playing his lips. His eyes were glassy as he held out the bottle.

"That crap tastes like rubbing alcohol," Dean said, his throat burning from the last bottle chug. They had wanted something strong and Everclear was definitely an alcohol anyone could get drunk on.

"You know what rubbing alcohol tastes like?" Castiel questioned, his voice turning slightly serious, "Dean, that is not something humans should ingest."

Dean chuckled, "It's a figure of speech. It smells just like it so I am just guessing that's what it tastes like."

Castiel thought about it then nodded and switched the bottle into wine.

"Wine is for sissys," Dean said, shaking his head. He was feeling a perfect buzz and he only drank half of what Castiel did. Cas was a champion.

Dean turned back to the TV once the angel started to drink the red liquid. The channel had somehow ended up on Animal Planet with a documentary on about birds. There was a beautiful hawk hovering in the air, wingspan pretty impressive.

Dean glanced at his own wings then concentrated on lifting them until they were in his lap. He had meant to rub the muscles he knew were knotted up. He began at the arch and sighed in relief when he managed to smooth out the knot; he could feel the relief pooling through the rest of his wing. He winced slightly when he tried to reach the feathers closest to his back where he could feel something still causing it to throb; no way he could reach.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said, turning to the angel, who was staring at him with glossy blue eyes that seemed to be on him with an intensity that was somewhat unsettling.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, looking ready to do just about anything for Dean and it also made the hunter feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"I think there is something stuck right…here," Dean said, trying to reach back to where the pain was, "could you get it?"

Castiel seemed to stiffen, his feathers flattening for a moment before smoothing. He shifted and turned tilted his head to the side to see behind Dean.

Even though Dean had his back facing Castiel, he could literally sense the head tilt. He arched his neck to look back. Yup, the head was tilted and eyes squinted as the angel leaned his face in close, "Well?"

Dean lifted his eyebrows as he watched Castiel manifest a huge pair of tweezers, "Woah, what the hell?"

"This will hurt," Castiel said, glancing sapphire eyes at Dean before moving the tweezers over.

Dean swiftly went to move his wings back because they were damn sensitive. He didn't understand why angels would have something that seemed so vulnerable. He flinched slightly when his wing jerked back, hitting Castiel in the face.

"Be still, Dean," Castiel ordered, unfazed as he held up a hand.

"What is it?" Dean demanded but he relaxed his wings. He couldn't control the shiver that vibrated through him as he felt Castiel grip the arch of his wing firmly, sending that warm, tingly rush once more.

Dean took a deep breath then hissed out in pain as he felt the tweezers dig into the wing muscles closest to his back. He subconsciously tried to jerk away but the angel had a firm grip on him. After a moment, the hand released and a wave of relief washed over him at once, easing all of the discomfort he had been experiencing in his wings. Though along with it went the sensation of Castiel's questionable touch.

Dean shook out his wings, stretching them and folding them back in before turning to see what Castiel was holding. He arched an eyebrow as he eyed the at least two inch long…was that a stinger?

"This was pierced in one of the nerves," Castiel said, holding the stinger thing up on the tweezers.

"What is it?" Dean asked, wondering how he didn't know there was something like that in him.

"There is no name for the creature that I know of for it does not exist in reality," Castiel said slowly as he placed the tweezers and stinger on the end table.

"It seems pretty damn real to me," Dean said, staring at the intricate curve of the object, "Stinger?"

Castiel nodded, "I suppose. The creature resembles a hybrid of snake, scorpion and butterfly. I have seen it in a Heaven of a young man."

"What?" Dean asked, his mind already making up images of what that would look like. It made him grin.

"Though I have no idea how it managed to get in the training room," Castiel went on, mostly to himself.

"I'm sure I would have seen something like that," Dean said, still coming up with different mixes.

"It burrows beneath the ground and leaves the stinger protruding out. You must have fallen on it," Castiel said, "I had found the creature intriguing."

Dean just shook his head, "I'd really like to see one," he said. It was silent for a moment and Dean realized then just how close he and Castiel were on the bed. His mind soon roamed to what Gabriel had said about their bond. He only got that weird feeling when Cas touched his wings, not any other angel. He wanted to ask again but he was also somewhat worried about finding out.

"I should go…you need to rest," Castiel said, moving to get up.

Dean couldn't control it before he grabbed onto one of Castiel's wings, "Wait," he said.

Castiel stiffened and Dean could feel the silky, warm and somewhat electrical feathers twitch in his hand. Castiel's wings felt both solid and smoky, like holding a cloud; it was surreal and already Dean found himself trailing a thumb over a long feathers, watching the smoky aura swirl through his fingertips.

Castiel let out a sound that was like a purr and soft breath as he relaxed, muscles slowly loosening and posture slumping. Dean could feel feathers start to wrap around his wrist before he realized what he was doing and he wrenched his hand back.

"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked once he was able to speak again.

Dean took a deep breath, "What was Gabriel talking about?"

Castiel let out a very human-like sigh, "Dean, it is complicated to explain."

Dean knew he probably should let it go but he went on, "Just try."

Castiel hesitated for a moment, seeming to try and figure out what to say next, "Our profound bond has been…reestablished with the grace which is now intact in your soul."

"Huh?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"The bond we had before was my grace touching your soul…that was why it was more profound," Castiel tried to explain, "Now that you have your own grace mixed with your soul… our graces are connected."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "So…what does that mean exactly?"

Castiel seemed at loss for words and for a moment, it had Dean wondering if he truly wanted to know.

"When angels…mate, it's a touching of their grace together," Castiel said slowly and Dean felt his stomach turn at the word 'mate'.

"So…your saying we like…mated?" Dean asked, not really knowing what to think of the situation.

"It's more than that," Castiel said, shifting a little, "Since my mark is permanently within you…it's more like…" he stopped for a moment.

Dean waited for an answer and almost smirked at the way the angel seemed worried about what he was going to say next.

"I wouldn't know how else to word this in a way you would understand…" Castiel started, his eyes intense once more, "We are considered to be…together."

"What?" Dean asked, hoping he didn't hear that right, "Like…together together?"

"A human word for it would be…marriage," Castiel said in a quiet voice, "Though it is much more profound than that."

Dean felt his blood turn cold for a moment, "So you're saying I'm angelically married to you?" he let out a laugh, knowing it had to be a joke.

Castiel just stared at him unblinkingly and Dean felt another wave of worry.

"You're being serious?" Dean asked, noticing how Castiel's wings were jittery, causing smoky aura to swirl.

"I am entirely serious, Dean," Castiel said, "and for that…connection to happen like it did, it would have to be consensual."

Dean just stared down for a moment, taking in that information, "So…is there a way to break the bond?" he felt bad when he noticed the slight frown on the angel.

"There is no way," Castiel said, staring at the wall, "Unless the dominant were to die."

Dean stared at the angel in shock, "Wait…whose the dominant one?"

"It's my mark on you, Dean," Castiel said, pressing his lips together.

"Are you saying that I'm not only angelically married to you but I'm also the bitch?" Dean asked, wide eyed and feeling a bit emasculated at those words.

"If that is what you refer to the less dominant of the pair, then yes, you would be…the 'bitch'," Castiel said slowly and Dean swore the angel was trying not to smile.

Dean had no idea why he was more upset about being the bitch than he was about the 'married' part. It was silent for a moment, "What exactly does all of this mean?"

"We will have a very strong connection with one another and when we touch, it will be very…pleasant," Castiel said, his wings stiffening once more.

Dean knew that it had to be true. He didn't really know how to explain the way it felt when Cas touched his wings but pleasant could be an adjective. He had no idea what to think of the situation.

"I should warn you that…you will start to feel differently around me," Castiel said, eyes back to their serious intense blue stare.

"What kind of different?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You will start to have the need to be close with me," Castiel explained, "as I will for you. At times, we will also know how each other feel even if we are very far away. It depends on how we take to the new connection."

"What if we act like it's not there?" Dean asked, feeling so confused at how he wasn't completely pissed about it.

"That would be nearly impossible," Castiel said, looking like a kicked puppy, "you will always feel it."

"I need to sleep," Dean said after a moment, his mind racing at all of the information he just took in.

Castiel nodded and stood up. He spread his wings out and took off without another word.

Dean felt awful but he just didn't want to think about the…new connection. He could already feel a sense of emptiness with Castiel gone and it scared the crap out of him. He always cared about Cas, that much he knew but this was too much. He groaned and fell back on the bed, pulling his wings up over his stomach and chest. He stared at the handprint left there and wondered if that was a big part of it. Without much thought, he ran a hand over it and shivered at the sensations. He sighed and waved a hand to turn out the lights before passing out.

. . .


	10. Special Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. Seriously, WoW is evil in it's addictive nature. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to get out because I've been blocked like there is no tomorrow. I still hope you enjoy though.
> 
> Warning: Michael is an ASSHOLE in this chapter…(I hate doing that to him…but it was necessary.)

. . .

Chapter 10: Special Power:

. . .

"So, you have a special power because of your…purpose or whatever?" Dean questioned Damian as they stood outside the salvage yard, working on the Impala which Dean had unintentionally dented the hood and some of the motor while landing.

"Yeah like…super mass exorcism," Damian replied as he stared at a chunk of steel which was bent beyond recognition, "Your wings are really something else. Do you have a replacement one of these?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah around here somewhere," he said, "So when you say…super mass exorcism, we talking like a dozen demons at a time?"

Damian shook his head, "Try a hundred at once without harming the host."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Wow. Are you serious? Why do you even hunt them if you can just own?"

Damian just half smiled and shook his head, "When I do it, it's like a beacon for any other angel to see. I was trying to hide from them."

Dean thought about it, "So…when you exorcise them, do you send them back to hell or kill them?"

"Send them back to hell," Damian said slowly, "Killing them would be too good to be true."

"Yeah that's true," Dean noted as he walked over to another car to check for the part. He had thought if Damian could kill the demons, it would make everything easier to get to the Cage from Hell but they were never that lucky. Once he found the part, he walked back over and began to put it together.

"I wonder what your ability is," Damian said, leaning against the side of the Impala. He seemed to be spaced out and thoughtful.

Dean shrugged, "I have no idea," he said, "I haven't come across anything weird."

"Are you ready for more training?" Michael's voice cut in, startling both Dean and Damian.

"What the Hell, how are you so sneaky?" Dean snapped, "I notice whenever any other angel is showing up."

"I usually don't like to make an entrance," Michael answered, staring around the salvage yard with curiosity.

"I don't know how much more my wings can handle. This is day three in a row," Dean said, really wanting to learn strategies more but he was just so sore.

"You need to learn to protect your flight feathers," Michael said, his voice void of emotion and face unreadable.

"Flight feathers?" Dean questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Michael nodded, "That would be the first thing Lucifer will try. When they are torn out, it takes a few hours to grow fully back so there would be no way for you to leave with your brother. You have to make sure he doesn't touch them."

Dean sighed because of course that would happen. He just stared at Michael for a moment before nodding, "Fine. Training room?"

Michael nodded before vanishing in a swirl of his aura that sent waves of celestial power towards Dean. Both of the hunter turned angels just stood there for a moment, each trying to avoid shivering from the power of Michael; it seemed to be engraved into an angel's being to literally feel who is strongest of the angels.

"I'm not sure if I like him…though he isn't nearly as bad as that dick, Zachariah," Damian said after a moment.

Dean just smirked as he remembered stabbing Zachariah in his stupid, bald head. Watching the light burn from his eyes always still made him grin.

"So you and Castiel," Damian started.

"Don't even try," Dean warned, holding up a hand and spreading his aching wings to get to the training room.

"Dean, you are not going to train more right now," Castiel's voice interrupted, firm and flat as usual.

Dean stiffened for a moment, feeling the warm tingly rush through his veins as the sensation of being near Castiel seemed to radiate into every crevice of his being. The feelings had only been getting stronger with each time he was near his 'celestial spouse'. He just shook his head at that thought and turned to stare into stern yet concerned sapphire eyes.

"Cas, I need to train more so I can get Sam out sooner," Dean argued though he really didn't feel up to it.

"You need to rest your wings or you will be forced to wait even longer while they heal from strenuous activity," Castiel said, his own wings folding firmly against his back.

"It's just a little fighting…actually, defensive crap today," Dean reasoned, "and I'm sure Michael has trained enough angels to know when to stop."

Castiel gave him a harsh look that had Dean staring down; "Michael is too inconsiderate to contemplate the fact that you are still rather human and do not have the agility as we normally do."

"I'm just gonna…yeah," Damian said before vanishing from where he stood.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Castiel, "Just defensive stuff," he started.

"I said no, Dean," Castiel said firmly.

"You can't just tell me what to do," Dean snapped irritably though a part of him he couldn't figure out wanted nothing more than to hang on every word the angel said to make him happy.

"I'll be right back," Castiel said, his voice more gruff than usual as he spread his glorious wings and took off, leaving nothing behind but the aura and autumn and ozone scent.

Dean was about to follow him but he gasped and held a hand over his chest when he felt his heart jump before a gentle whisper filled him, seeming to come from every direction. Don't move, Dean.

Dean knew at once it was Castiel and he was shocked at how soothing the voice was as it seemed to stream through all of his muscles and nerves, instantly causing his body to relax. He just sighed and made his way inside where Bobby was looking through an old book.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" Bobby asked, peering up from the desk.

Dean just let out a long breath as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He took a seat on the couch and stared at the glass bottle, at the way the condensation was already beginning to drip down. He didn't even know why he was drinking it if it wasn't going to do a damn thing. It at least tasted good and after a swig, he just relished in the refreshing chill is sent through his body.

After a few moments, he felt the familiar warm and tingling sensation of Castiel and he wasn't surprised when the angel appeared on the couch beside him. Bobby gasped and grabbed a gun but muttered unintelligibly when he noticed it was Cas.

"So what's the verdict?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice steady as chills ran through his body when Castiel's feathers gently touched against his.

Azure eyes examined Dean carefully before they were filled with concern, "It's your choice, Dean," he said after a moment.

Dean turned his eyes back to the bottle in his hand, running fingers over the condensation before nodding, "I'm gonna go. The sooner this is all over, the sooner I can get Sam back," his heart clenched painfully at the thought of what Lucifer could be doing to his little brother and damn he wanted to have perfect training so he could kick the devil's ass for even thinking of hurting Sam.

Castiel frowned and nodded, "Very well," he said before vanishing.

Dean sighed miserably when he could feel how upset Castiel was through their bond or whatever. The emotions he had been getting from the angel had become more intense in just the last day. He had no idea why but the thought that it was his fault Castiel was upset made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Is it just me or does it seem like that angel has been acting strange?" Bobby asked and Dean had almost forgotten he was even in the room.

Dean just shook his head and stood up, stretching his wings out wide and enjoying how the muscles loosened from their aching state.

"He has a point, Dean. You've been looking damn exhausted," Bobby pointed out, staring up from his desk.

"I'll be back," Dean said, ignoring the obvious concerns. With that, he set off to the training room like it was second nature.

. . .Two Hours Later. . .

Dean ground his teeth as he pulled himself up from the crater which he fell into. He glared up at Michael, who appeared far too smug with a handful of Dean's feathers.

"You need to focus more, Dean. You are making this too easy," Michael said emotionlessly as he tossed the bundle of quills onto the ground when he landed beside the hunter.

"I am focusing," Dean snapped irritably as he wobbled on his feet, uncoordinated with the lack of certain feathers on one wing. He growled out and swung an arm when he felt Raphael touch his arm gently, speeding up the healing to the point which they grew back in seconds.

"Do not get testy with me, Dean. I am not as patient as my brother," Raphael said darkly, the warning clear in his voice. Dean calmed down a little and shook out his wings before turning back to Michael.

"Let's do it again, then," Dean said, moving into a defensive stance as Michael spread out his own wings.

The archangel moved like the speed of light and Dean just barely managed to jerk his wings back and out of the way from prying hands. Just as Michael stopped beside him, Dean clutched the flight feathers on the archangel's left wing and yanked them as hard as he could. He felt somewhat twisted in the head when the hiss of pain made him happy.

Dean swiftly thrashed his wings and set off into the air as he held onto the bundle of archangel feathers. He smirked when Michael tried to jump up after him but stumbled before tumbling sideways back onto the ground.

Michael stared at him for a moment blankly before nodding and all six of his wings unfurled.

"Oh shit," Dean gasped when the archangel set after him using all of his feathered appendages.

Dean set off to his left at the top speed he could. For a few minutes, he dodged hits he knew would hurt. He stopped for a moment when he felt the warm sensation of Castiel being nearby and all it took was that distraction for Michael to grab one of his wings and slam him down into the ground.

Dean coughed and groaned as pain radiated through him like razorblades slashing through his nerves. He began to sit up but Michael was standing over him, one foot on each him. Dean could feel rage start to pulse through him as he nearly snarled at the archangel.

"You can't get distracted. You're weak, Dean. Lucifer is going to tear you apart," Michael said before moving back.

Dean sat up, taking deep breaths to control himself from lashing out because he knew it would just cause more agony in his aching wings.

"Michael, stop," Castiel said, his voice already soothing Dean.

Michael ignored Castiel and turned back to Dean, who stood up.

"Do you even want to save your brother?" Michael asked, his tone unidentifiable.

That sent a whole new wave of fury through Dean.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off," Dean snarled angrily at the archangel, "Of course I want to save Sam. Why else would I be working this hard?"

"Really? It doesn't seem like you're doing your best," Michael said simply.

Dean could feel his blood heating up with a fury he wasn't familiar with as he balled his hands into fists. He grit his teeth to try and keep calm but already, his wings were shaking and something like electricity was pulsing through what he knew was his grace, "I'd suggest you watch what you say next," he warned.

"You are going to get in that cage and Lucifer is going to take you down in seconds," Michael said, his tone of one that only fueled the fire in Dean's veins.

"Michael, stop," Castiel said as he felt the raw fury that Dean was experiencing.

"We wouldn't even be in this situation if you angels weren't such dicks," Dean snapped, taking a step closer to Michael and he wasn't even sure why.

Michael lifted his eyebrows and let out a laugh, "So all of this happened because of us? If I remember correctly, your brother was the one slumming with that demon scum and releasing Lucifer himself."

"Stop it, right now," Castiel said, his voice now more angry as he set off to get between Dean and Michael.

Dean couldn't even think straight with the fury he felt, "You don't get to talk about Sam, you spineless prick," he growled, feeling the fire in his grace fuel some more until he was seeing red.

"Enough!" Castiel shouted, moving to pull Dean away.

The thread snapped in Dean when Michael threw a blast of power at Castiel, sending him back across the field. All at once, the fiery rage within the hunter engulfed every part of him and he swung his fist as hard as he could against Michael's jaw.

Dean winced and he was thrown back by the blast wave of white hot light that shot out in every direction as his fist made contact. It took a moment for the light to fade and for the spots to stop dancing before his eyes but when they did, he immediately jumped back up onto his feet, ready for more fighting but he stopped when he noticed how each of the angels in the area were thrown back by the light as well.

Castiel immediately made it over to Dean's side, his blue eyes widened, "You okay?" he asked.

Dean nodded and began to make his way over to where Michael was lying. Raphael was already moving over there. Once they came closer, Dean realized Michael still hadn't moved from his place on the ground. He felt a slight twist of worry when he noticed the archangel just lying there, motionless.

"What happened?" Castiel asked Raphael, who was leaning down to inspect his brother.

"It appears he is…unconscious," Raphael said with confusion, which surprised Dean for that specific mutant ninja angel had never shown a hint of emotion.

"What?" Dean asked, not sure he heard it clearly. The fiery rage had subsided the moment he punched Michael.

"He is in a state of unconsciousness," Raphael said again and Dean couldn't help but smirk.

"I knocked Archangel Michael out?" Dean asked, not even feeling bad about it. He was actually proud.

"I have never seen this before," Raphael said slowly, standing back up.

Dean expected Raphael to lash out at him but he didn't.

Castiel just stared at Michael for a moment then at Dean, "So that is your ability," he noted.

Dean thought about it then let out a heavy breath, "Yeah…I guess so. Damian could mass exorcise…"

"You can render an angel unconscious," Raphael said thoughtfully.

"Sweet," Dean said and he smirked when he noticed Castiel smile a little, "So I punch the devil in the face and pull Sam out. Awesome."

Castiel's smile formed a little more for a moment before he turned serious.

"You should go," Raphael said, "Michael will not be happy when he wakes up."

"Great idea," Dean said, ready to get to a motel room and relax. He turned to Castiel, who seemed nervous about something.

"C'mon Cas," Dean said, pulling on the sleeve of the trench coat.

Blue eyes met green and it was silent for a moment before Castiel nodded, "Where are we going?"

Dean's stomach turned when he realized Castiel seemed upset. It was almost as if he were experiencing the same thing, "You know what. Let's go out…do something."

Castiel nodded and both of them left the training room.


	11. Undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing. Thank you for the kudos and reviews. I hope this chapter is alright. I'm terribly blocked and haven't even had time to edit. But...enjoy some lovely Destiel.
> 
> Also, need to mention that I'm going to pretend that Dean knows Balthazar already in this fic even if it doesn't fit the show's timeline.

. . .

Chapter 11: Undeniable:

. . .

Dean smirked as he revved the engine of the Impala, proud that it was in perfect working condition once more. He glanced out the window at Castiel, who was standing a few feet away, staring ahead blankly.

"Cas, come on. Let's go to the bar or something," Dean said through the window and he could feel that Castiel was in a whirlpool of confused emotions to the point that Dean, himself was feeling confused.

Castiel turned to him, "Why don't we just fly there? Driving is very slow."

Dean just let out a laugh and shook his head, "An hour ago you were telling me I needed to rest my wings now you want me to use them when we can just take the car?"

Castiel contemplated it for a moment then nodded. Dean jumped slightly when the angel appeared in the passenger's seat. He stared at him for a moment, "Was that really necessary? All you had to do was walk like four feet."

Castiel just gave Dean one of his rare smiles that was actually becoming more common as the days passed. Dean couldn't be happier just to see the way the angel would light up with just a smile.

Dean revved the engine once more before setting off. He flipped on the radio and was pleased to hear Zeppelin ring through the speakers, filling the awkward silence that always seemed to permeate the atmosphere when Castiel was thinking too hard.

The drive seemed like it was taking forever and all Dean could think about was the way his wings seemed to have a mind of their own, feathers occasionally stretching out to gently touch against Castiel's and each time, it sent the thrilling sensation through him. If Dean wasn't careful, he'd grow addicted to it. Who knew he'd develop a wing kink? He smirked slightly at the thought of how he used to use angel's wings against them and now he was a feathery ass himself. He chuckled to himself as he reached closer to the little bar and grille.

Castiel turned his attention to Dean, "What is funny?" he questioned, voice risen to be heard above the ACDC which was now playing.

Dean just shook his head, still grinning, "It's nothing…just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked as he shifted in his seat, trying to position his wings comfortably in the cramped car.

"Just thinking about old times," Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel stared back ahead and Dean could tell the angel was filled with guilt and remorse.

"Hey, none of that. This is a night to relax and enjoy ourselves," Dean said, reaching out a hand to pat the angel on the shoulder.

Castiel stiffened for a moment at the touch before visibly relaxing, "You are right, Dean. Where are we going?"

"Right over here," Dean said, pulling into the parking lot of the little bar.

They parked the car then made their way in. The bar and grille was small but cozy on the inside with a bar in the middle and tables around it; booths lines the walls, some with windows nearby, some with neon signs and others with paintings. The place was dimly lit and a jukebox was beside the bar. Dean was pleased to hear some Metallica playing softly in the background. It wasn't crowded, about twenty people total.

Castiel immediately began to make his way to the bar but Dean gently pulled on his sleeve again, "No, let's get a booth. I actually feel like eating."

Castiel knit his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly but he nodded and followed Dean over to a booth beside a window, which revealed the expanse of field and woods behind the building. The sun was setting, smearing the sky in colors of red, orange and hints of pink. Dean would never admit it out loud but he enjoyed watching sunsets like this.

They took seats across from each other and Castiel immediately focused on staring at each person in the bar as if looking for a threat.

"Do you ever relax?" Dean questioned, arching an eyebrow as he opened a menu of alcoholic beverages from the corner of the table.

Castiel turned back to Dean, "Do you not sense it?" he questioned.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Sense what?" he asked. Before Castiel could respond, Dean almost jumped out of his seat when Gabriel popped up beside him while Balthazar appeared beside Castiel.

"I sensed them the moment we entered," Castiel said, nodding at Gabriel.

"Aw, did we interrupt a date?" Gabriel asked, his voice too high and cheerful for Dean's liking.

Dean could feel his cheeks flush as his wings betrayed him and stiffened before the feathers puffed out a little, "This isn't a date," he said quickly though he wasn't sure. The only time he would take a booth seat was with Sam or if he was trying to get with a chick.

"You two are so adorable," Gabriel mused, snatching the menu from Dean's hands.

"Cassie did mark you pretty good," Balthazar pointed out as he examined Dean's wings.

Castiel now turned his head to stare out the window, his feathers fluffing themselves.

Dean felt embarrassed with the idea of every angel knowing that he was the bitch with Cas. He also had the temptation to punch the smug look off of Balthazar's face. Or he was just annoyed that him and Cas' alone time was just interrupted.

"You ever have a purple nurple?" Gabriel asked, turning to Dean.

Dean smirked, "First time I had one was when we were hunting you for the first time."

Gabriel grinned, "Ah, I remember that. Good times," he mused.

"I'm still gonna get you back for taking the air out the tires," Dean said, still pretty mad about that.

"Oh come on. You tried to stake me multiple times and locked me in a ring of holy fire. I think we are even," Gabriel said, smiling as a waitress walked over.

"Hi, my name is Sherry and I'll be serving you tonight," she was short and a little plump, looking in her late thirties with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She passed them each a menu, "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes Sherry," Balthazar replied, using emphasis with his accent, "I'd like a glass of your best scotch."

Sherry blushed and nodded.

"Get me…a round of purple nurples," Gabriel said cheerfully.

Sherry smiled and wrote on her little pad. She turned to Dean.

Naturally, Dean gave her a charming smile, "Can I just get some whiskey."

Sherry blushed even more and nodded before turning to Castiel, who was now staring at her with an intensity that would make any average human uncomfortable. Dean kicked the angel's feet beneath the table and Castiel just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Get him the same as me," Dean said, smiling at the waitress so she didn't feel too threatened. She nodded and scurried away. Dean instantly turned back to Castiel, "What the hell was that? You aren't supposed to scare the people serving us alcohol."

"I wasn't entirely comfortable with the way she was looking at you," Castiel said flatly, causing Dean to flush in embarrassment and Gabriel just smirked.

Dean groaned and ran a hand down his face, "She is just being friendly to get a good tip. That's no reason to get all freaky angel of the Lord on her."

Not long after, their drinks were brought to them; Dean and Gabriel split up the purple nurples. It didn't take long before Gabriel and Balthazar both left, leaving Dean alone with Castiel once more.

"That was actually kinda fun," Dean noted once they were alone. He was surprised that Gabriel and Balthazar could be somewhat fun to hang out with. He turned his attention to Castiel, who was just staring out the window at the now dark sky.

"Cas, what's going on? What are you so nervous about?" Dean asked, feeling the angel's emotions as if they were his own.

"I'm worried about you, Dean," Castiel answered after a moment, turning sapphire eyes to Dean.

Dean took a deep breath because he hated talking about feelings but with Cas, he really wanted to. He had never felt so connected with anyone before, "Cas…I'm gonna be fine."

Castiel just stared at him blankly, "Dean, you can barely fight Michael."

"Isn't Michael like a lot more powerful than Lucifer?" Dean asked, "And I just knocked him out."

"Lucifer will fight differently. He…he will get into your head. Will you truly be ready to go into the cage? You have no idea what it will be like…what condition Sam will be in," Castiel went on, now making Dean lose the good mood he was in because he really didn't want to imagine what his brother was going through.

"Cas," Dean sighed, "Let's get out of here." He placed cash on the table and stood up.

Castiel followed suit and they left the building, hopping back into the Impala.

. . .

Dean eventually stopped at a little inn a few towns over after the long, drawn out silent drive. It was a comfortable silence, though and it left Dean to think freely. He knew Cas had a point in bringing up what condition Sam could be in. Honestly, he hadn't put too much thought into it himself because his mind naturally tried to defend itself from those horrific imaginings.

Just like the nightmare he had that night…with Sam all covered in blood, looking broken and defeated. Dean just wouldn't know what to do if he actually witnessed that. It was Lucifer they were talking about…master of all demons. He probably made Alastair's torture seem like a waltz in the park.

Dean shivered involuntarily as he sat on one of the two beds in the room he and Cas acquired.

"It's not your fault Sam is in there, Dean," Castiel suddenly said, causing Dean to jump a little and dart wide eyes over to the angel who was standing stiffly beside the other bed. The azure eyes were filled with honesty with a hint of sadness that Dean could feel.

"I never said it was," Dean replied after taking a swig of his beer.

"You didn't have to say it…I know what you're feeling," Castiel stated as a fact.

Dean just stared at the unblinking eyes. He really didn't want to think about what was happening down there because it would just make him more upset that he couldn't do anything about it just yet. The knowledge that he would be able to save his brother soon was what encouraged him to work so hard.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he finished off his beer. He glanced up at Castiel, "I need to crash out," he said slowly.

Castiel nodded and was about to fly off but Dean stopped him, "You don't have to leave," he said, realizing it after. He could feel at once the hurricane of emotions crashing over the angel, who just stared with confusion and partial joy. Dean didn't want to admit it but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to be close to Cas…more than usual. Just being around the angel made him feel so relaxed and safe, even.

"I will stay," Castiel said, trying to keep the immense joy from his voice. He stood there for a moment, watching as Dean began to pull off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Castiel felt a warmth rushing through his body with the intense need to caress Dean's firm muscles with his wings. His eyes set on the handprint on both Dean's shoulder and wing. He wanted to press his hands against the marks and relish in the connection.

Dean was never one to feel self-conscious but somehow the way Castiel's eyes seemed to be scrutinizing his body, he felt uneasy like there was something wrong. He shook off the thoughts and swiftly slid beneath the covers, letting his head sink into the pillows. He was so exhausted, it was ridiculous. After a moment, he could still feel Castiel staring at him. He opened his eyes and the angel was still standing stiffly, watching him, "Cas, sit down or something…your staring is kinda eerie."

Castiel immediately turned his eyes, not realizing he had been staring for so long. He nodded and slowly sat down on the opposite bed, staring ahead at the wall to try and avoid claiming his mate.

Dean closed his eyes again and he could feel every part of him screaming to be closer to Castiel but he was somewhat worried about what he would do if Cas did lay beside him. He really didn't know what to do. He decided to try and fall asleep.

. . .One Hour Later. . .

Dean groaned as he tossed and turned to his other side, feeling his wings get tangled in a mass beneath his body. He couldn't sleep with the fear of another nightmare.

"If you want, I can put you to sleep," Castiel's voice suddenly cut through, nearly causing Dean to jump from the bed. He opened his eyes and noticed the angel hadn't moved an inch. Before he could rethink it, he spoke, "Just lay down with me."

Castiel's eyes lit with a glow that seemed foreign but Dean immediately fell for it, wanting to see it more and he felt somewhat pleased to know just those words could make Cas so happy. It only took about a half a second before the angel was slowly starting to lay down over the covers.

"Take off that stupid coat," Dean said, smirking a little because as much as he said he hated it, he couldn't imagine Cas without it.

Castiel's eyes turned nervous for a moment but he slid off the jacket and gently lay it upon the other bed.

Dean would blame his behavior on exhaustion, "Lay under the blanket, too. It's more comfortable."

Castiel's features now became a hint nervous and reminded Dean of the brothel, just not as intense. He smiled a little but tried to play off like it was no big deal as Castiel folded his wings against his back and gently slid beneath the covers; there was only a few inches separating them now.

Dean turned on his side, facing Castiel, who was lying on his back, hands closed over his chest, "Relax…" he mumbled to the angel.

Castiel visibly relaxed, his posture sinking somewhat and his wings slowly began to unfurl, one hanging off the side of the bed and the other wrapping over his chest. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes and he was met by the most enchanting scent, being so close to Cas. It was as though every scent he had ever enjoyed in his life were morphed together into perfection. A warmth was radiating around Castiel like an aura whenever his feathers twitched.

Dean took another deep breath as he moved just slightly closer, lifting one of his wings to allow his feathers to gently graze over Cas'.

Castiel let out a soft breath of surprise as he felt Dean's feathers over his. It sent the most glorious sensations through his body. He wanted nothing more than to twist each of their feathers together for that full blown connection but he didn't want to drive Dean away. He was content enough to just be near the hunter and he didn't want to ruin it.

Before Dean realized it, he found himself now pressing against Castiel, pushing his wings tighter against the angel's, relishing in the most pleasurable vibrations it sent through him. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him when Castiel's hand began to brush over his now puffed out feathers.

It only took moments before the hunter lost control. He could feel the grace within him react to Castiel and immediately, he moved as close as he could get, wrapping his wing tighter over Castiel's and twisting their feathers together. All at once, a spark radiated throughout his body and he was now wrapping his arms around the angel.

Castiel moaned at the instant grace to grace connection and age old instincts began to take over. He turned onto his side, swinging his other wing around to wrap tightly around Dean, pulling their bodies together. He let out a shaken breath when the hunter's strong arms wrapped around him, clinging to him right back.

Dean shuddered within the winged embrace and he pushed his body tighter against Castiel's, enjoying the way it made his soul ignite with pure euphoria. It didn't take long before their feathers twisted more and more until they were cocooned in downy. Dean could feel his blood rushing at the millions of foreign sensations and he couldn't control the moan when Castiel clutched onto him tightly as if he were a lifeline.

Dean wanted more; he slowly pressed his lips against Castiel's neck, tasting the surprisingly sweet skin and he smiled when he could feel the angel stiffen and moan. Dean breathed in more of the beautiful scent before lifting his head to stare into vibrantly glowing sapphire eyes. They were filled with so much passion and love and devotion that it was nearly overwhelming.

Dean licked his lips and his heart began to race before he leaned in to capture Castiel's lips with his own.

Castiel's grace began to swirl within him as he felt Dean's smooth lips over his. It was the most thrilling sensation he had the joy to experience. He knew he was clumsy at the kissing but he slowly moved his lips in rhythm with the hunter's and he found it intriguing. It didn't take long before he caught on; he cupped Dean's face and pulled him into a rougher kiss and he pushed his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Both of them moaned in sync as they tasted each other.

Castiel instantly began to feel his grace heating and swirling more and more, pulling and reaching; he knew what it meant.

Dean had no idea what was happening but he could feel his own grace pooling throughout every pore he had. He pulled back from the kiss to hiss out in pure bliss as he felt another grace pushing against his and he shuddered, moaning as his wings began to tighten, feathers naturally twisting together with Castiel's own.

Castiel moaned along with Dean as he felt their grace touching together. He knew what was about to occur. Without another second to spare, he yanked Dean back into another crushing kiss as he placed his hand on the print over Dean's shoulder. Both of them pulled back from the kiss to let out moans as Castiel's grace rushing into Dean, wrapping into his own. Dean's grace was the most euphoric thing Castiel had ever touched and with one last kiss, he felt the grace of both of them connect before expand.

Dean had never felt anything like it before in his life as Castiel's grace rushed through him. Both of them clutched onto each other as a brilliant light began to shine around them. Dean closed his eyes as the small glow suddenly exploded into beams of white hot light shooting out in every directing, surrounding them in bliss. It only took seconds after before Dean closed his eyes, falling into oblivion.


	12. Feathers

. . .

Chapter 12: Feathers:

. . .

 

Dean groaned as the sun rose into the air, beaming through the cracks of the blinds to leave his eyelids tinted red. As much as his entire body felt more refreshed than it ever had in a while, there was a part of him that just did not want to open his eyes and face the next day.

For a moment, he just remained still, relishing in the warm, tingling sensations that radiated from his wings straight into his veins, soothing through his entire body and soul. He couldn't believe what an amazing dream he had and was confused at how much he didn't want it to end. He never thought that he would dream about Cas in such a way.

He let out a huff of air only to feel something light and soft tickle over his face. His stomach flipped and he snapped open his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly sitting up. He could feel weight over his chest and he instantly turned his eyes down to see the beautiful wing draped over him, feathers glistening in the morning light.

Dean's heart skipped a beat to see Castiel curled up on the bed beside him, his hair even more unruly than usual. He actually appeared in a deep sleep, eyes closed with one arm around the pillow and the other hand closed over the flight feathers of Dean's own wing; that would explain the warmth and tingling.

It didn't take long for Dean to realize that it wasn't a dream; he actually did that with the angel last night. For a long moment, he just stared at Castiel, his heart and soul warming completely at the sight before his eyes ran along to gaze at all of the feathers littering the room, covering the bed in silky quills of all sizes and shapes. The dirty, dark blue carpet was also covered in them from one end of the room to the other, a few even scattered along the end tables and television.

What frightened Dean the most was the fact that he was utterly content, not even freaked out that he just did...whatever it was that he did with Cas; he wasn't even entirely sure.

A slight shift and Castiel's eyes opened, the sapphire already glimmering in the weak sunlight. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the angel and the way he seemed to have a soft glow around him. Castiel sat up, shaking his wings as he did so before examining the room with curiosity.

"Morning," Dean said, feeling awkward for some reason. Castiel's hand was still wrapped around his feathers and it felt incredible.

Castiel's eyes turned to him and were filled with worry, "How are you feeling?"

Dean just smiled and shook his head, "I should be asking you...you were actually just sleeping."

"I was in a state of rest," Castiel agreed, staring down at the way his clothes were all unbuttoned and tie twisted around him. He began to fix it slowly, removing his hand from Dean's wing. In that instant, Dean felt the warmth and tingling subside just slightly without the angel's touch.

"W...what exactly happened last night?" Dean asked, staring down at his own chest to find himself still shirtless.

"Do you not remember?" Castiel asked, blue eyes widening with more concern.

"No I...I remember," Dean said, his body heating up slightly as he thought about the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced.

"We mated," Castiel said, licking his lips and shifting his eyes around the room.

"Mated? As in...the angel way?" Dean questioned, lifting his eyebrows.

Castiel nodded as he lifted a small amount of feathers to stare intensely at them.

Dean let out a heavy breath, "Wow. That was...just..." he couldn't find words to describe it. It was an entirely different pleasure than what normal sex was like.

"Do you regret it?" Castiel asked, still not looking at the hunter.

"Cas," Dean sighed. He moved his hand out to cup the angel's jaw, turning it. Castiel stared back at him with wide, worried blue abysses and Dean had no idea what came over him. He ran his hand through the matted, messy dark hair before pulling the angel in to capture his lips once more.

Castiel stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss back sloppily yet Dean found it so sexy. He wrapped his arms around the angel, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching. He let out a breath of surprise to find his body pushed somewhat roughly onto his back before the angel was on top of him, bodies pressed together as Castiel took control of the kiss, gaining the upper hand very quickly.

Dean moaned into the kiss, already falling into bliss when he felt the amazing pleasure of Castiel's wings pressing down on his own. He gently ran his tongue along Castiel's lower lip before nipping at it, causing the angel to moan and rub against him.

"Cas-" a voice sounded before it cut off, "Woah!"

Dean's stomach flipped and he huffed out when Castiel was off of him and standing by the bed within a split second. Dean sat up to glare at who just decided to interrupt them. His eyes set of Gabriel, who was shielding his eyes for the moment.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, his voice somewhat shaken as he folded his wings tightly against his back.

Gabriel cracked his fingers to peek out for a moment before removing his hand and arching an eyebrow at the feathers scattered across the room. He smirked as he turned his attention back to Castiel, "Date end well, I assume," he noted.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, now just annoyed.

"I sensed Cas here and I thought I'd let him know that Michael needs to speak," Gabriel said slowly, "But I can see that your busy."

"I will go," Castiel said before vanishing.

Dean couldn't believe it as he stared at the empty space. He glared up at Gabriel, who was just grinning at the hunter.

"Will you stop that," Dean snapped, throwing his head back on the pillows.

"You popped Cassie's little angel cherry," Gabriel mused, making Dean's stomach twist. He didn't really think about it and only hoped that Cas was alright with the idea. He didn't even think to ask if the angel regretted the night before.

"Nice mess, by the way," Gabriel said and Dean glanced to see him plop down on the other bed.

"Don't make me knock you out," Dean said, smirking a little when the archangel just lifted his eyebrows and shook his head with a smile.

"You realize Michael was confused for about an hour after he woke up," Gabriel laughed.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, now sitting up to pull on the shirt on the floor beside the bed.

"Yeah," Gabriel said, smirking, "he couldn't even fly or make complete sentences."

"I would have loved to see that," Dean said, grinning proudly.

"It was amusing. Wish I could do that myself," Gabriel said, staring at the ceiling, "I did have a blast screwing with his head though."

Dean just sighed and stared at the mess of feathers everywhere, searching for a pair of jeans to throw on. He climbed out of the bed and slid a pair on from his bag. His wings still dropped feathers everywhere he moved. He jumped when Gabriel was suddenly right in front of him, holding two styrofoam cups.

"Coffee," Gabriel said, passing over one of the cups before sipping on his own. Dean could smell the sugar radiating from the archangel's cup. He just knit his eyebrows as he took a sip, noticing the coffee was the best he's ever tasted.

After a few minutes, Dean sat down on the table beside the window, "Is there a reason you are still here?"

Gabriel sighed, "Am I not allowed to spend time with my brother in law," he grinned.

"Shut up," Dean said, shaking his head as he tried sipped his coffee.

"So...I wanted to talk to you about something," Gabriel said, now sitting right in front of Dean.

"Do you? It's gonna cost you five hundred bucks for an hour of my time," Dean said, leaning back in the chair. He just felt amazing and somewhat happy.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and focused them on him, "Alright big boy," he said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Dean just sipped at the coffee, wondering what Castiel was doing. He could tell from their bond that the angel seemed really nervous about something. After a moment, he turned to Gabriel, who had a cell phone out, looking down at it intently.

"What are you going?" Dean questioned curiously, trying to look over the table to see the screen.

"Angry Birds," Gabriel said before closing the cell. He turned golden eyes to Dean and seemed to be examining him.

"What do you need to talk about?" Dean asked, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm going to talk to you about the resealing of the cage," Gabriel said slowly, "It honestly won't be hard."

Dean sighed, having completely forgotten about that part, "I thought Michael was going to do that."

"If he was using you as a vessel, yeah he could," Gabriel said simply, "But that's impossible but I've been thinking about how its going to be done and...I happen to think it was always going to be you."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Remember how it was said the one who begins it is the only one who can end it...the righteous man...you," Gabriel explained as he manifested a lollipop.

Dean just frowned, hating to hear that he started it.

"Well, I'm guessing it was always meant to be this way," Gabriel went on, "Once you go into the cage, your grab that moose and take off...I'm thinking that once you leave the cage, it will reseal itself."

Dean just stared at him, "I'm kinda lost here."

Gabriel sighed dramatically, "You broke the first seal," he said slowly, "while in Hell. So now you are going back into Hell...to the cage in specific. My thought is when the righteous man jumps into the cage and back out, it resets the first seal."

"So...a reset button when I leave?" Dean asked, his stomach turning more at the thought that he could screw it up.

"Exactly," Gabriel said, licking the lollipop.

Dean nodded and deep down, he felt relief of knowing that he could make things right again.

"Well...you should clean up this mess," Gabriel said, standing up and pointing to the feathers with his pop. He then vanished.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the mass of feathers of both his and Cas'. With that, he began to pick them up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam shivered uncontrollable, his teeth clanking together as he hugged his body as close as he could. He kept his eyes tightly shut to avoid the scenary around him but he could still see the orange tint on his eyelids and he could feel icy cold breeze wash over him like falling into a frozen lake.

He honestly had no idea what to think anymore. He knew he was all screwed up in the head. Sam expected constant physical torture for eternity and he could deal with that but the archangel was doing all his torture mentally and it was overwhelming. Sam learned to just keep his eyes closed to avoid losing his mind entirely.

"Oh Sammy," Lucifer's voice whispered, causing another chilled breeze to wash over the hunter, "Open your eyes."

Sam shook his head, not wanting to face the devil again. Apparently, when they had fallen into to what felt like endless darkness, Sam was separated from the archangel and now belonged to his own body. He had thought it was a good thing...until he noticed that Lucifer managed to obtain his old vessel again. Sam wasn't sure how it was managed and all Lucifer has said was that he called in a few favors.

For the first several years, all the devil did was sit in front of Sam and create visages of things that would mentally screw with anything. It had come to the point where Sam didn't know what was up or down; left or right. Like now, there was a huge, brilliant campfire in front of the hunter. The red and orange flames licked up into the darkness that made the cage and it was so screwed up because the fire was colder than anything Sam had ever felt.

"Sammy...it's ok. I'm gonna get you out of here," a voice suddenly whispered.

Sam snapped his eyes open and his entire body lit hot and cold at once when he stared into the piercing emerald gaze of his brother. He swallowed thickly, just staring at the familiar face before shaking his head and closing his eyes again. It wasn't the first time Lucifer had screwed with his head like that. At one point, he even had Sam thinking he was being saved by Castiel. They even made it fully 'out' of the cage and Sam was meeting up with Dean and everything was just perfect. It was only when Sam pulled away from the hug he was giving 'Dean' that he realized it was fake. 'Dean' morphed back into Lucifer and Bobby's house turned back into the cage where a chain wrapped around Sam's throat to lift him while Lucifer laughed proudly at the situation.

"Please Sammy...I need to get you out," Dean's voice sounded again.

"Fuck you!" Sam growled angrily at him, shoving.

'Dean' laughed darkly as he formed back into the vessel Sam knew as Lucifer.

Sam glared darkly at him, at the six wings that sprawled all around him, moving fluidly in the thick air as he paced around, running a hand over the ice cold flames. Sam had been surprised at first to be able to actually see Lucifer's wings but he guessed it was because they were in the cage. Lucifer's wings were the brightest most pure white Sam had ever seen before and they glimmered like diamonds in sunlight whenever Lucifer's illusional lights touched them. Sam honestly thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"You know you are stuck in here with me...for eternity," Lucifer said, kneeling down in front of the hunter.

Sam immediately spit in his face, "Fuck you."

Lucifer just lifted his eyebrows, "I'm going to let that slide," he said before moving closer, lifting his wings to fall all over the hunter.

Sam shuddered at the tingling sensations and the complete warmth that washed through him from the silky feathers. He almost relished in it before he realized what he was doing and shoved.

Lucifer just grinned as he sat across from Sam, crossing his legs and arms, "You know I've never physically tortured you yet...my methods are much more scarring mentally than that."

Sam ignored him and closed his eyes, hugging his knees again and letting his head fall back on the fake wall behind him.

"I think we should have another escape game," Lucifer said, smirking at the idea.

Sam just groaned, not sure how much more he could take before breaking. It hurt so badly to think Dean was there only to have the joy torn from him. Even when he knew it wasn't Dean, he'd been tempted to just go along with it. He just sighed and curled up more as he closed his eyes. It was going to be a long eternity.


	13. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I posted this back on FF . Net a while ago and I feel like a butt because I never posted it on here. So...here is a chapter for those of you who don't go on the other site. I had a penname change on both sites as well. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to say that I am going to work by butt off to get a new chapter out to you.   
> My muse has been off completely for like...a really long time but it recently came back on.  
> I will say that my writing has definitely lost some of its quality but I will do my best.

. . .

Chapter 13: Valentine's Day :

. . .

One 'holiday' Dean hated was none other than Valentine's Day. Usually, those were the days where they had the most annoying hunt while interviewing lovesick people who were either eating each other or murdering for each other or even killing themselves to be together for eternity. Ugh. Well, at least that was the case with famine. He supposed not all Valentine's Days were like that.

Dean pondered as he stared aimlessly out the window by the booth he sat at in a little diner. He hadn't seen Castiel since Michael called him up...he actually hadn't heard from any of the angels for three days and it made him uneasy. He was supposed to be training to get Sam out. He sighed and turned his eyes to the mug of coffee in front of him and knit his eyebrows to see a little candy heart floating in it that said 'You are Mine'. He had never seen a candy heart say that before so he figured an angel had to be around somewhere...most likely Gabriel.

Dean scanned the diner which was full of couples all puppy dog loving everywhere and the pink and red decorations made Dean want to punch something. He had no idea why he was in such a bad mood.

"Hiya!" a voice loudly sounded in front of him. Dean jumped in surprise and knocked over the cup of coffee which splashed directly onto Gabriel's lap.

"Aw these are my best jeans," Gabriel said, giving a mock frown.

"You can't just pop in on me like that," Dean hissed, noticing a couple of people glancing over at them.

"Aren't you going to wipe it off of my jeans for me?" Gabriel questioned, staring down.

"Naw, I'm good," Dean said, shaking his head, "Where's Cas at? He isn't answering my calls."

"He's...busy," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers to clean up the coffee mess, "But he is obsessed with you. Its very annoying. Even made me give you a message."

"Was that what the candy heart was?" Dean asked, wondering where it went when he spilled the coffee.  
"Yup...he never specified how to get you the message...nor did he specify precisely what to say," Gabriel said with a smirk as he pulled out a box of chocolates to munch on them.

Dean groaned and leaned his head back. He felt so alone without Sam or Cas.

"Am I boring you?" Gabriel questioned as he nibbled on a chocolate to see what kind it was.

"Why are you even here? Don't you have something else to do?" Dean asked, not wanting to admit that Gabriel's company was kinda nice.

Gabriel pursed his lips for a moment and appeared thoughtful before shrugging, "No. Nothing to do but annoy you."

"Awesome," Dean muttered though he smirked a little, "When can I see Cas again? Or why am I not training?"

"Aw you miss your baby boo on Valentines Day?" Gabriel crooned.

"Screw you," Dean snapped, tossing the half melted candy heart at him from where it sat on the table.  
Gabriel just smiled as he ate it himself and sighed, "Are you going to just sit around here and mope all day? Because I have some of my own training I'd like to teach you."

Dean perked his head up, "What kind of training?" he asked.

"This," Gabriel said, motioning around the diner.

Dean knit his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before turning back to the archangel, "Eating at a diner is training?"  
Gabriel rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. All at once, the entire diner morphed into a dark, dank old warehouse. Dean was sitting on the floor in the middle. He swiftly stood up to glare at the archangel, "Seriously? Were you following me all morning?"

Gabriel shrugged, his wings moving with the motion, "I had nothing else to do. So...I wanna teach you how to make believable illusions."

Dean thought about it for a moment then smirked slightly at the idea, "This is important, why?"

"Luci is going to have the cage looking however he wants for Sam...you have no idea what it could be like when you get in...he could have it looking like a classroom where he spanks a naughty student..." Gabriel went on.

Dean just shook his head, "Seriously? Now I've got mental images I'd rather not have, thank you very much."

"Or the cage can be filled with darkness and flames...clowns and midgets each taunting your brother," Gabriel continued.

Dean felt his stomach turn, "Why would he do that?"

"I know my brother...and yeah, he might like to torture a little physically but I think he is going to go more along the lines of mental torture. Screwing with Sam's noggin, prodding into his thoughts until he finds each of his fears and slams him with them at full force," Gabriel explained, his voice lowering.

Dean gulped deeply, not liking where this conversation was going, "So what can I do?"

"When you get there and knock Luci on his ass, you can recreate a more welcoming illusion to get your brother out. Sam will be disoriented, he'll probably think your just another one of Lucifer's tricks - heck, he might even think your Michael. You don't know what to expect," Gabriel said and Dean just nodded, wincing a little at those words.

"So what should I practice? Which illusion?" Dean asked, staring around the dark, fairly large empty room. It smelled musky and it was somewhat cold.

"Start with something small...try creating a double of yourself," Gabriel's voice sounded from behind Dean.

Dean spun around to see Gabriel leaning against the wall while the one he had just been talking to disappeared.

They started the training and for a good half an hour, Gabriel got a good laugh at the illusions of 'Dean' which each had something messed up about them. One had no face, another had no arms and a few more just had different features. Dean eventually got it right and smirked proudly at the exact replica of himself. It was still odd to look at himself but he was somewhat used to it because of the shapeshifters that had taken his visage before.

By the end of the day, Dean picked up on the task quickly and soon they were standing in an illusional version of bar with all of the alcohol he could hope for.

"Nice," Gabriel said, nodding as he lifted a bottle of Vodka from the bar. He opened the bottle and took a swig, scrunching his face as he swallowed it down. He arched an eyebrow at Dean as he placed the alcohol back down, "You need to work on the flavors. That tasted like whiskey."

Dean just shrugged and closed his eyes to release the illusion. He was tired and just wanted to get back to his motel room and wait for Cas.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Gabriel said before flying off. Dean just took a deep breath before flying back to his motel room.  
. . .

For another few hours, Dean just stared somberly at the ceiling, the feeling of loneliness taking over him like a plague. He missed Castiel so much that it hurt. He could feel through their bond that the angel was feeling the same. It was an odd sensation of knowing someone more than he ever thought he could.

Then there was Sam and all of the thoughts that were being placed into his mind. He missed his brother and feared about what would happen when he saw him. Now added in the fact of what Sam would think of him...being what he was now. Dean was now considered supernatural and he didn't want Sam to be disgusted with him.

Dean abruptly sat up from the bed when the scent hit him like a brick wall. Sulfur and a lot of it. He immediately narrowed his eyes over to Crowley and felt his stomach turn at how sickening the demon truly was. Dean remembered seeing the true faces of some demons before the hellhounds got him but Crowley by far was the most hideous.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Dean asked, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists as he felt a warmth surging through his palms with the need to smite the demon. He folded his wings protectively against his back, feathers flaring and sharpening somewhat.

Crowley stood by the door. A fairly large hellhound stood beside him, smoky fur wafting into the air.

"I hear you and the angels are going to be flying through Hell," Crowley started, staring around the motel room with distaste.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Dean asked, his feathers sharpening slightly.

Crowley just lifted his eyebrows, "I am the King of Hell," he said, voice dark, "I don't appreciate the idea of you being down there."

"Whatever," Dean muttered, knowing there was nothing the demon could do about it considering there was going to be three archangels involved, "Why are you here?"

"To make a little deal," Crowley said, shifting a little in his spot.

"I'm not making a deal, asshat," Dean said, rolling his eyes, "So you can leave now or I will kill you and you know I can easily."

"You didn't even hear my offer," Crowley noted, ignoring Dean's threat.

"Get out," Dean said, lifting a newspaper to look for a hunt. He figured a hunt could take up some free time.

"Fine...but expect war when you get into Hell," Crowley snarled, his voice the loud and irritated tone he happened to get occasionally. Dean swore the demon was bipolar or something. He sensed Crowley vanish and then sighed as he noticed an article about a missing person. It didn't seem supernatural but he could at least help someone.

He was about to head out when Castiel appeared in the room. Dean paused before the door and turned to stare into intense blue eyes, "Hey Cas...where have you been?"

"Just some things in Heaven," Castiel said slowly, eyes shifting to stare at the floor for a moment. Dean knew there was something else wrong. He took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Dean asked, hoping it wasn't bad.

Castiel just stared at him before those eyes moved to Dean's wings, examining them intently. His own feathers spread a little, puffing out slightly, "It is not of import," he said, voice gruff.

Dean stared at him skeptically, "Cas...I know that's not true. What's going on?"

Castiel just stared blankly, "They want to move in sooner than expected."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "That's good, right? I'm ready."

"You are not ready, Dean," Castiel said flatly, "We still need to figure out if you can knock an angel unconscious on command."

"Yeah? Who is going to be the test subject?" Dean asked with humor.

"We can find angels," Castiel said slowly, "Most are completely loyal to Michael and want Lucifer's cage resealed."

Dean grinned, "Can I punch Gabe?"

Castiel just stared at him, "I don't think so...but there is something else."

"What?" Dean asked, standing up to stretch out his wings.

"If you are not out by the end of one week on Earth...you could possibly be sealed into the cage with Lucifer," Castiel noted, his voice strained.

Dean felt his stomach turn a little at that thought but if anything, at least he would be with Sam, "Then I will just be fast. And that's a lot of Hell time."

Castiel's expression turned serious, "There will be no waiting. There are things Michael discovered where he can lock you inside the cage if you are not fast enough. He will not hesitate. I don't trust it."

"Well I'm not leaving Sam in there," Dean said, feeling annoyed, "If I get stuck in there, at least he won't be alone."

"Don't speak like that," Castiel said, sounding upset.

"Listen Cas...we will figure this out...for now, there is nothing we can do," Dean said, not wanting to feel even more helpless than he already did.

Castiel nodded, "What did you and Gabriel do today?"

"He taught me how to do the whole illusion thing," Dean said slowly.

"That is good," Castiel said, staring around.

Dean realized they hadn't fully spoken about what happened the other night and he didn't know how to bring it up or if he should. The strangest part was that he wanted to do it again. He stared at the beautiful wings sprawled behind Castiel and it made his own wings feel strangely warm. He wondered if it was angelic arousal. He just shook his head at the thought and mentally slapped himself. Not only was it a male but it was Cas and...yeah, it was Cas.

"About the other night...I apologize for my actions," Castiel suddenly said, almost looking like he was blushing. Dean smirked a little, wondering when Cas started showing emotions.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows, "That was..." he couldn't find words.

"I knew what was happening and you did not. I took advantage," Castiel said slowly, avoiding eye contact.

Dean immediately felt annoyed, "Who the hell is saying that? Was it the other angels? Because they can go screw themselves."

"So you do not regret it at all?" Castiel wondered, eyes back on Dean's.

Dean just shook his head, "I don't regret it...I'm not sure exactly what it was, but I have no regrets."

Castiel looked relieved, "That is good."

"I'm going to knock out whoever put those thoughts in your head...seriously," Dean said, smirking a little.

Castiel let out a half smile, "I know you would," he began to stare back down.

Dean felt another rush through his body, making his wings feel extremely warm once again and he couldn't control himself before rushing towards the angel and pinning him against the wall.

Castiel gasped in surprise but Dean took that moment to claim the angel in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue between the open lips. They moaned in unison at the taste of each other and Dean hissed out in surprise when he felt his own body shoved backwards and onto the bed, Castiel's warm body on top of his the moment he hit the soft surface.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, digging his fingers into the ultra-soft quills. He could feel the feathers flaring and warm in his hands. He let out another moan when Castiel's hands pressed into his wings, pulling gently on the feathers. Dean was surprised at how amazing of a kisser Cas had turned into and he wondered where the angel learned so fast. Dean pushed to gain control but smirked when he felt his arms pushed down and Castiel let out a low, primitive growl. He stared up into nearly glowing blue eyes and it turned him on just how disheveled the angel appeared.

He was about to say something but Castiel claimed him in a kiss once more and Dean complied, kissing back fiercely. He could feel his wings being massaged once more and he arched his back, allowing Cas to feel more of the appendages. Dean slowly pushed his fingers through Castiel's feathers, squeezing and gently pulling and just absorbing the feel of their bond through them; it was just...amazing.

It didn't take long before he fell into the same sensation as before, their wings stretching before the feathers began to twist together like the colors of a candy cane, matching to perfection.

Dean closed his eyes and pushed his face into the crook of Castiel's neck, breathing in the scent he wasn't sure how to describe. Castiel gasped and clutched his fingers into Dean's back, sliding up his shirt to scratch along his back. Dean moaned at that and pulled Castiel's hips tighter against his own as their wings cocooned together, grace starting to push through.

Both of them moaned in sync as the warm rush of energy sparked between them, their graces touching together to the point where Dean could feel everything that was Castiel. He pulled the angel into another bruising kiss before the flash of light swirled around them. Dean could feel his entire body igniting before everything went black.

. . .


End file.
